


Glee One Shots

by AFallenAngel121



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFallenAngel121/pseuds/AFallenAngel121
Summary: One shots of the Glee pairings





	1. You Ruin Me - Rachel and Jesse

Rachel's POV

I looked Jesse in the eye as he held the egg above my head,I knew his relationship with Vocal Adrenaline was on the line,but I also knew that if he done this,if he listened to his supposed friends then that would be the end of us.Was it naive of me to think he wouldn't do it? I gulped and glanced at the egg that was,for the moment,still unbroken before glancing at Jesse again.

"Do it...I dare you"

Something flashed in his eyes,something that I had never seen Jesse feel before...Regret? Remorse?

"Go on Jesse,are you with us or not?"Giselle hissed,smirking at the petite girl covered in eggs,this years funkification was definitely the best one by far.

"I..." Jesse started,I raised an eyebrow as his show-face slipped.

"I loved you Rachel" He whispered,I could detect a hint of pain in his voice before I heard the familiar crack of the egg before the final yolk ran down my face,I closed my eyes and tried to force the tears back.I should have seen this coming,I should have listened to the others and knew he was just using me as some sort of acting exercise.

I slowly opened my eyes again to find that they had left,once I made sure there was no other signs of them ambushing me I let a few tears fall.

_"Job well done_   
_Standing ovation_   
_Yeah you got what you wanted_   
_I guess you won_   
_And I don't want to hear, they don't know you like I do_   
_Even I could've told you_   
_But now we're done"_

I walked through the halls of McKinley until I got to my locker,frowning as I looked at all the photos that I stupidly had plastered over it.How could someone like him love someone like me? Sure we were the same person but he was so....hot and I was so...plain and ugly.But then again he was a spy so he could have lied about telling me how beautiful I was.

_"'Cause you play me like a symphony_   
_Play me till your fingers bleed_   
_I'm your greatest masterpiece_   
_You ruin me_

_Later when the curtains drawn_   
_And no one's there for you back home_   
_Don't cry to me, you played me wrong_   
_You ruin me_   
  
_I know you thought_   
_That I wouldn't notice_   
_You were acting so strange_   
_I'm not that dumb_   
_And in the end I hope she was worth it_   
_I don't care if you loved me, you make me numb"_

I slowly took all the photos of us together down and stuffed them into a box I kept at the back of my locker,now it was just bare and bleak,just like me. Not even a sign of a gold star to keep me motivated. I was just the shell of a girl I used to know, I know I shouldn't let a boy effect me this much but Jesse was the only one who truly understood my dreams and desires to be on Broadway. After the whole Run Joey Run fiasco I knew I made a mistake, I should have never triple cast that role and I should never have let my 'good girl' reputation get to me. I grabbed the bag of spare clothes I usually kept in the event of a slushy and sighed.

I closed my locker and rested my head against the cool metal, winching as I heard the slight squishing noise that the yolk made. I could feel my stomach twisting and turning as the smell of the eggs hit my nose, it wasn't too long until I had ran to the bathroom with the spare clothes I had grabbed, and found myself throwing up in the toilet.

_"Cause you play me like a symphony_   
_Play me till your fingers bleed_   
_I'm your greatest masterpiece_   
_You ruin me_   
_Later when the curtains drawn_   
_And no one's there for you back home_   
_Don't cry to me, you played me wrong_   
_You ruin me"_

I sighed as I cleaned myself up, making sure there was no sign of vomit or egg left on me, I changed into a pair of denim skinny jeans, a white vest top and a kimono jacket, before tying my hair up into a ponytail. I should have listened to everyone when they tried to warn me about Jesse, of course he was a spy, first Finn used me and now the only guy who I thought could be my soulmate betrayed me. I glanced at myself in the mirror and frowned, I could still see pieces of egg and shell on my face. This was not how things were meant to be. Jesse and I were meant to be together. Why did I let popularity get in the way of my first real relationship?

But now, now Jesse has ruined things. That was clear by the amount of egg I had been covered in. Before he done it thought I swore I saw something in his eyes, something that showed he wasn't going to do it and that he was going to drop the egg and walk away. But how wrong I was, all he cared about was his fourth consecutive national championship. I should have realised that now.

I sighed and pushed the toilet door open, walking down the hallway and feeling grateful that it was empty. That was until Puck appeared in the corridor, "Berry? Why weren't you in Gl--" Puck stopped short and glanced at the girl on front of him. She was not Rachel Berry.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Don't Puck. Don't say anything. Don't speak to me" I whispered and walked past him. I shoved the school doors open and walked towards my car, I paused for a moment as a black, shiny jeep caught my eye. I glanced over to it and saw Jesse standing by the bonnet, he looked...sad?

"Berry?!" I turned round to see the members of the glee trying to come towards me but I shook my head and walked towards Jesse. He met me halfway and for a moment we were both silent. I looked into his eyes and I could see the sadness that was there. But all I could feel in that moment was hate. Before I knew what I was doing my hand connected with his cheek, I almost wanted to laugh because his curls bounced with him. But I remain stone face, and so did he as he turned back to me, the red hand print on his cheek was now visible.

"You ruined me"

 


	2. Give Your Heart A Break - Rachel and Jesse

Rachel stared at her reflection in the mirror, smiling at the way the veil fell perfect over her slightly curled hair, they had just won Regional's and now she was about to marry Finn, the man of her dreams. Her dress was simple, plain but elegant, it was short and the skirt puffed out. But the longer she looked at it the more she felt the pang in her chest...The pang that no bride wants to feel on her wedding day.

This wasn't her dress.

And Finn wasn't the man of her dreams.

She knew who the man of her dreams was,and he was currently in New York about to hit the big time while she was still stuck in Lima, Ohio. She couldn't help but feel guilty at that thought, she shouldn't be blaming Finn for choking on her audition and possibly ruining her entire Broadway career, but she couldn't help it.Part of her knew that if she didn't concentrate on the wedding so much and focused more on her audition she would have aced it. The nerves she had that day weren't for Madame Tibideaux but in fact for saying yes to Finn, she had never truly believed that she should have said yes.

The ring that was on her finger felt hard, cold and heavy, like her heart right now.

A soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, "Come in" She breathed, hoping that it wasn't Finn,she didn't want to face him with what she already knew but was still inevitably denying. The person who walked through the door, was the last person she expected to see.

"Rachel" He greeted, his signature smile plastered on that handsome face of his. Rachel spun round and meet his blue eyes, neither of them speaking for a few moments.

"Jesse" She breathed

Jesse stepped into the room, closing the door behind him gently before taking a better look at the love of his life, she looked stunning, as always. but that was not her dress and this was certainly not the wedding for Rachel Berry.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, making him chuckle

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here for the wedding...Well, not the wedding per say more for the Bride you see" He smiled sadly and closed the distance between them so he was now standing directly on front of her. "A little birdy told me that a Miss Rachel Berry was planning on marrying the Frankenteen she had a stereotypical high school romance with and well...That didn't sit well with me you see"

Rachel felt her heart hammering inside her chest, she couldn't bring herself to look Jesse in the eyes, he was the only person apart from Kurt who understood and knew her on a different level. He was basically her male alter ego, they were so similar it was scary. And the fact that he was probably reading her mind right now wouldn't surprise her.

"Oh really? And why would that be?"

"That would be because I know she is making the worst mistake of her life...And she knows that too" He whispered

"You're wrong" Rachel snapped quickly, almost too quickly. Jesse cocked an eyebrow at her

"Defensive are we? I know you're a feisty one Rachel but this isn't you"

"How nice of you to be observant for once, but you're wrong Jesse, I love Finn, I'm marrying him today....This is the right decision" She looked down at her shoes, trying to believe her own words

"If this is the right decision you look me in the eyes and tell me that, if you can do that I'll leave and never look back" Rachel felt her eyes begin to water as she looked up at Jesse, at the one man who truly understood her and respected her. Yes he made mistakes, but so did she.They were young and stupid, they were easily mislaid and manipulated. Their relationship may not have been true at the beginning but they truly did fall for each other. Finn wasn't her first love, it was Jesse. Finn was nothing more than a high school girl fantasy, a safety blanket and with everything going wrong in her life she was settling.

"You know I'm right Rachel, this isn't you.This is not your wedding and this is most definitely not your dress, it's beautiful yes but it doesn't scream drama and flare like you do" Jesse chuckled sadly and put a finger under her chin to tilt her head up so she would look at him.

"You belong on Broadway, playing the lead beside me" He smiled.""Finn is not your future, Broadway is, And if you choose Broadway well,you're going to have to put up with me for a long time because I'm planning on not losing you again.And if that doesn't convince well...I have nothing else left to lose" Rachel raised an eyebrow before she felt Jesse's lips encapture her own, and for a moment she froze, afraid of what would happen if someone walked in right now, but then she didn't care. Her hand dropped the bouquet of flowers she was holding and instead wrapped around his neck, before entangling them in his slightly growing curly hair.

Jesse made her feel everything Finn couldn't,He excited her,made her feel wanted and special, it felt easy and real with Jesse, nothing was ever a problem and if there was they would work it out instead of breaking up and then getting back together. All too soon the kiss was over, Rachel was breathing heavily as she reopened her eyes to stare into the blue ones she had missed so much.

"You're right Jesse...I can't do this" she whispered, and Jesse felt his heart soar. She was finally choosing him! He didn't care if he just ruined a wedding (it was in a court house it didn't count) the important thing was that he got the girl he loved back,and they were going to take Broadway by storm.

"God why was I so stupid? I should never have said yes, an engagement ring shouldn't feel like dead weight on your hand" Rachel looked sadly at the small silver ring on her hand and sighed as she removed it, hastily placing it on the table before writing a scribbled note. Jesse watched in awe as she sorted herself out, was this actually happening? She took the veil off and sighed, grabbing her pink suitcase from by the door

"Already planning an exit before I arrived huh?" Jesse raised an eyebrow and chuckled, dodging the kitten heel she threw at his head

"No....Well maybe...I don't know! All I know was that after this we were going to go to New York"

"Well guess what Rachel"

"What?"

"You are going to New York" Jesse smiled, making her confused

"What are you talking about Jesse?"

"You're coming to New York with me, right this second. I have it cleared with your Dad's, they were actually the ones who invited me back, not that I wouldn't have found out about this on my own because lets be honest I do like keeping tabs on the Berry drama you find yourself in daily." He grinned and took hold of her hand, while taking her suitcase with the other.

"Your Dad's are going to come to New York tomorrow with the rest of your things, you're going to be staying in an apartment with me in Manhattan, no strings attached...not for the mean time anyway" He winked, earning a playful slap."With us you never know! But anyway yes, I have a quaint 2 bedroom apartment and I'd quite like a roommate...Preferably a small, gorgeous brunette firecracker from a little town called Lima, I think you've heard of her? You call her Rachel Berry"

Rachel felt the blush creep up on her cheeks and she smiled, "Even after all this time Mr St James you still make me swoon" She giggled and intertwined their hands."Let's get out of here before my ex-groom tries to stop us" Jesse nodded and opened the door, raising an eyebrow as a sudden blur of pink began running away. He glanced down at Rachel with an amused expression.

"Fuschia...Kurt said they'd go well for a fall wedding" Jesse rolled his eyes

"Of course you let Kurt plan your wedding" He sighed as they headed for the double doors, not noticing the fact that not only were Rachel's Dad's peering around the corner with interest, but also Burt and Carol, who (as sad as they were for Finn) were ecstatic for the reunited couple and this went towards their future.

"Told you, there was only one person who could truly talk Rachel out of this" Leroy smiled at his husband and their friends as they watched their little girl finally go get her dream.

 


	3. Intervention Time...Again - Rachel Berry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An intervention is held for Rachel, this time to make sure she goes to New York to pursue her dreams

Rachel stared at the letter in her hands, clutching it tightly as if it was going to run away from her, tears stung at her eyes as she struggled to see through the blurriness. NYADA had accepted her, even after the whole choking incident, Carmen Tibideaux had decided to give her another chance. But what about marrying Finn? She was supposed to stay here for a year until she figured out a way to get to Broadway without NYADA, she was supposed to help Finn with his dreams and help him figure out who he truly was and what he was good at other than football.

But this changed everything.

"Rachel? What does it say?" Kurt asked, hopeful for his best friend, she needed this. She needed to escape Lima and never look back. Finn was just dead weight dragging her further to rock bottom, and if she didn't leave soon then she never would. Rachel was just too oblivious to see that.

Should she tell them the truth? Or lie? If she tells them the truth then Finn would get mad and probably not want to marry her anymore, he could end their relationship right away. But this was NYADA, and she was certain that if she didn't accept this then there was no hope of her getting in ever again.

"Rach? You okay?" Finn frowned, silence only meant one thing...and his gut right now was telling him it was something bad.

Rachel slowly turned round to face her fiance and best friend. a few tears falling, secretly happy tears but that have no turned into angry tears at what she was about to do. "I didn't get in. She mustn't have been impressed at Nationals" She whispered, crumpling the letter into a ball and throwing it into the bin. Finn took a step forward, opening his arms to hug her but she stepped away and shook her head. "I just need to be alone Finn" And with that she left the choir room.

Kurt frowned, something wasn't right, Carmen Tibideaux definitely seemed impressed with Rachel's performance at Nationals, why else would she gave a standing ovation along with the rest of the audience? Plus, Kurt happened to eavesdrop on a little conversation between a certain blue eyed, monochrome wearing man and her prospective head of school. To hear him defend Rachel like that definitely surprised Kurt, especially after everything that happened. He had never met two more dramatic people in his life...and that's what made them perfect together. Kurt wasn't going to lie, he had never been a Finchel shipper, she deserved someone who loved the dramatics as much as her, and who could rival her tiny Diva attitude with their own, but also someone who could balance her out and bring her back to earth most of the time. And Jesse could do that...Heck he did do it! But turns out he was a spy, for the most part anyway.

All Kurt wanted was for his best friend to be happy, and judging by her delayed reaction regarding the letter he knew something was up, he knew she got in but she wasn't going to go because of Finn, so as he left the room Kurt picked the acceptance letter from the bin and called an emergency Glee meeting, minus Finn and Rachel. There was no way Kurt was going to let Rachel throw this opportunity away.

\-------------------

Jesse was in the midst of packing for NYU when he got the call, Kurt had actually sounded quite frantic at the time and when he first picked up he thought he was being over dramatic, but turns out that he was most definitely not overreacting. And now that's why Jesse found himself in the halls of McKinley High once again. He never thought he'd be back here again, but it's Rachel Berry. His one true love, the only girl he could probably ever love. Everything lead him back to her, he knew they were endgame, it was only a matter of time before she realised that too. He was not going to let her ruin her life and Broadway career for once Finn Hudson, he had already destroyed her to the point where not even Jesse recognised her.

So if this intervention that Kurt had organised works, he would be more than happy to whisk Rachel off to New York and never look back.

"Jesse!"

Jesse spun round to find himself face to face with not only Kurt but Rachel's Dads as well. "Kurt" he nodded and smiled at the two older men. "Mr and Mr Berry"

"Please son, call us Leroy and Hiram. You know how much we care for you" Jesse looked down but smiled, he had forgot how much he liked her Dad's they had treated him like their own as soon as Rachel introduced him to them, and he couldn't have been more grateful. They had been better Dad's to him than his own one.

"Sorry, thank you Leroy and Hiram" Jesse smiled and spotted that they were holding quite a few suitcases behind them, he raised an eyebrow.

Leroy quickly seeing the look spoke up, "She is not going to marry Finn, even if she doesn't listen to us there is one person she will most definitely listen to you....You, Jesse. You are her equal, you are the only person who understands her dream and need to be on Broadway, if there is anyone who can talk her out of this then it's you" He smiled sadly

"What makes you think she'll drop everything with Finnderella for me? She had that choice before and she always chose him"

"Stop being a drama queen" Kurt rolled his eyes, "This is Rachel we're talking about, she's just worried because she doesn't want to upset Finn or make him angry. She thinks he is her whole life but after today, and after everything we'll throw at her, she'll realise that he's not. Believe me I am more than happy to destroy Finchel at it's core, because I'm all for St Berry to be endgame" Jesse raised an eyebrow

"St.Berry?"

"Yeah, last year in Glee we all came up with ship names for the couples. So far we've had Brittana, Quick, Puckleberry, Finchel, St.Berry etc. and more but those are never to be spoke of" Kurt shuddered

"Anyway" Leroy chuckled, "As soon as this is finished Jesse, we want you and Rachel to go to New York and don't look back. Rachel needs to leave Lima behind, and that all starts with leaving Finn"

Jesse nodded, he knew what he needed to, and this time he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

\---------

The rest of the members of New Directions sat patiently by the piano, when Kurt had told them what was going on they knew what they needed to do. As annoying as Rachel could be at times they had all grown to love her, both her Diva and down to earth side, she wouldn't be Rachel Berry without them. But after reuniting with Finn she had let him change her, break her down and turn her into the shell of the person she once was and they weren't about to sit back and let their friend destroy her future.

Rachel walked into the choir room and frowned as she already saw her friends gathered by the piano, "You didn't start without me did you? And where's Finn?"

"Take a seat Rachel" Kurt gestured to the single chair sitting in the middle of the room. she frowned and done as he said, opening her mouth to speak again Kurt cut her off.

"Finn isn't coming, he doesn't know about this meeting. It's more of an...intervention of sorts"

Rachel gulped but kept her show face on, "An intervention? For what Kurt?"

"About throwing away your acceptance letter to NYADA this Fall just to stay with Finn. Rachel this isn't you" He sighed

"You're wrong Kurt, this is me. I'm deferring my entry so I can stay to help Finn with finding his dream, and to marry him. You know we've been planning our wedding for a while now"

"Cut the crap Rachel" Santana stepped forward, "We all know you want to go to NYADA but Frankenteen is the one who is holding you back. You didn't want to tell him about your acceptance so you lied to him to make him feel better" Rachel looked down, not wanting to admit that Santana was right, but she was.

"What Santana is getting at is that you shouldn't throw away your dream just for some boy who is never going to make it out of Lima, Rachel" Quinn smiled sadly at her friend

"Yes he is! After this year me and Finn are going to move to New York and..."

Blaine cut her off this time, "And what Rachel? Is Finn going to wait around while you start auditioning for every Broadway role under the sun while you study at NYADA? That's not a relationship Rachel" He shook his head and sighed. "Finn is holding you back, if you marry him that's going to put the nail in the coffin. The nail into your future. You'll never leave Lima because he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to go to New York Rachel, that's not his dream. It's yours, and you need to go out and grab that dream by the balls and take it by storm"

Rachel shook her head, they were wrong. After they got married they would go to New York, Finn had promised her they would. "No, you're wrong. You're all wrong. Finn wouldn't do that, he knows how much this means to me"

"Then why is he trying to change you?" Santana challenged, "No I'm sorry...Not try, but why has he changed you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rachel, ever since Nationals, after that kiss, Finn has slowly turned you into another person, you've lost your Diva attitude, you're drive, your perseverance to get to Broadway, you've turned into the girl he wants you to be. Because he knows that he can't lose that girl to anyone because you'll just be another Lima deadbeat" Santana stared straight at her, ignoring the judging look from Kurt and the others.

"You're wrong" Rachel whispered, losing all fight, maybe she had changed, she hadn't realised it but she's been more focused on helping Finn find what he's good at rather than focusing on her Broadway dream.

"Oh really? So you can sit there and tell me that you would rather bend over backwards for Finnderella rather than go to New York. You would rather marry a mechanic than marry an actor that shares the same love of theatre and music as you do?" Tina questioned, surprising everyone as she spoke up

"As much as you don't want to believe it Rachel, you've changed. And not for the better. You've changed back into the starry eyed girl who couldn't see past her 'love' for the popular high school guy" Quinn shook her head.

"And if you're not going to listen to us, well we have someone you might actually listen to" Kurt smirked and turned to the door just as Jesse walked in.

Rachel's heart hammered inside as she saw him walk through the door, never again would she have thought he would walk the halls of McKinley. And looking no different, the only thing that had really changed was his hair, which was still curly but short. He smirked as she stopped on front of her.

"We meet again Rachel"

"Jesse" She whispered, the other glee members now forgotten as they looked eyes.

"You can't marry Finn"

Straight to the point as always, Rachel thought. She raised an eyebrow at him, "And why not?"

"Quite a few reasons actually, firstly he's not the right man for you. Secondly, he's holding you back from your dreams which isn't right, if he truly loved you like he says he does he shouldn't try stop you from becoming the best you can be, and finally...because I'm still in love with you"

Rachel's breath caught in the back of her throat, he heart hammered wildly against her chest as she stared into his blue eyes, this isn't right. She shouldn't be feeling like this. She loved Finn! Didn't she?

"I will always be in love with you, you are the only girl who has ever challenged me. Made me question everything I believe in. You changed me Rachel Berry and you changed me for the better. Unlike what Finn has done to you, he's changed you for the worst. And I am sorry for everything that has happened, I'm sorry for giving up straight away whereas I should have stayed and fought. And if I had well this wouldn't be happening right now...instead we'd both be on our way to New York, you in NYADA and me in NYU. Then we'd both get cast playing opposite each other in a Broadway show, and that's just the beginning" Jesse pulled a chair over and sat facing her.

"Because you being on Broadway isn't a dream Rachel, it's inevitable" he smiled

"...But Finn" She whispered in defeat

"Screw Finn, can you honestly sit here and tell me that you love him Rachel?"

Rachel bit her lip, she did love Finn, but everyone had slowly opened her eyes to how much she had changed, she wasn't the girl that she knew anymore, she had changed into a timid, weak girl just to please Finn and to make herself feel less guilty for wanting bigger things and for wanting to escape Lima, unlike Finn she knew that she was destined for greater. Lima may have been her home, but New York was where she was meant to end up. And as Rachel had a war with herself, Jesse smiled knowingly, the old Rachel was arguing with the new Rachel and he knew which side would win. He stood up and turned to the group.

"Inform Rachel's fathers that we'll be needing those suitcases, because we're going to New York" He smirked, Kurt clapped happily as he dashed outside. Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at the older boy.

"How do you know she'll go?"

Jesse chuckled, glanced back at Rachel quickly before looking at Blaine. "Because I know Rachel better than any of you do, I know we only spent a short while together but we're the same person, different gender. We're each other's equal. And this is Rachel, she may have changed on the outside but the old Rachel is winning that war she's having with herself. New York is her dream, she knows she's meant to be there. Getting engaged to Frankenteen just made her realise how much she wanted it and how much she didn't love him"

"Didn't love him?"

"Not in the way she wanted, and not in the way he wanted either. He wanted the plain girl, the one with no dreams. The girl he knew would never leave him, but he knew Rachel wasn't that girl, so that's why he's tried so hard to change her into that girl. Because part of him always knew that Rachel would leave him one day, it's like her and Broadway, it's inevitable. He wants a girl that he can keep here in Lima with him. And proposing to Rachel was the last thing he could do to make sure she wouldn't leave"

"And it worked" Santana rolled her eyes

"That's what he thinks" Jesse chuckled, "But I bet you if you asked Rachel how having the ring on her finger felt I bet you she'd say it felt heavy and awkward or it felt weird and different. Something a ring shouldn't make you feel. It should make you feel loved and wanted, and that it was meant to be there. This intervention has just helped her realise who she is and what she wants" He turned back to Rachel and smiled as she stood up, meeting his eyes.

"I know what I need to do" she whispered

"And what's that Rachel?"

"I need to go to New York"

 


	4. It's All Coming Back To Me Now - Rachel and Jesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel overhears the conversation Jesse has with Carmen Tibideaux

Rachel took a deep breath as she walked down the steps outside the venue, looking for Carmen Tibideaux she had never felt more nervous for a performance before, this was their big chance and she was certainly not going to let Finn ruin it again with his idiotic move like last time. This was New York, her NYADA acceptance was riding on this and she had to impress.

"Looking for what's left of your dignity?"

Rachel froze in mid step, her hairs on the back of her neck standing as she heard that voice, the one that plagued her mind and entered her dreams, even after the funk move she could never truly forget him. She rolled her eyes slightly and turned to see none other than Jesse St James walking towards her, she sighed and smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too Jesse"

"If I were you I'd be spending more time focusing on how you're going to wrap up fourth place than looking for her" Jesse straightened up slightly, looking into the deep brown eyes he could never forget, as much as he didn't want to he had to be truthful to her. "There's no way in hell Carmen Tibideaux is coming here"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and glanced around, "Wait. How do you know about Carmen?"

Jesse crossed his arms over his chest, putting his best show face on, "It's my business to know everything about my competition. I'm always looking for that extra edge" He said matter-of-fact, Rachel nodded and glanced away from him, ignoring the warm feeling coursing through her system

"I'd hate to see you pull the same choke job up there today" He taunted, half teasing and half being serious, the Rachel he knew had long disappeared, and replaced with a shell of a girl, the girl that choked her big audition. And he knew most of it had to do with that tall oaf Hudson. If being mean to her pushed her to be her best today, then that's what needed to do.

Rachel just laughed and shook her head, "Okay, I know exactly what you're doing right now. We didn't date for that long and I don't even know how much of it was actually real but when you get nervous you get mean and you get really pale and you start putting your hands through your hair like Danny Zuko" Rachel smirked as Jesse paused with his hand in his hair, he raised an eyebrow. She still knew him well.

He took a deep breath and put a hand on her shoulder, gently guiding her as they began walking again. "Look, you have no idea the kind of pressure I'm under. Last year Vocal Adrenaline lost for the first time in 8 years" Rachel nodded, chewing the inside of her lip slightly. "If they lose again this year then that's it. The dynasty is over" Rachel looked straight ahead as they stopped, not knowing how much more of this she could take before her feelings exploded for everyone to see, but as Jesse began to speak again his soft voice made her look towards him again.

"The mystique and aura we use to intimidate our opponents will vanish. I promised them I would reboot the program. I'll be humiliated"

Rachel looked down and smiled, "You did help the program what you did with Unique was amazing"

Jesse took a deep breath, that touched a sore spot and it was something he still needed to talk to Wade about himself but he smiled anyway, taking credit for the idea. "It was a pretty inspiring idea of mine" Rachel smirked, knowing his play already

"It was actually Kurt and Mercedes' idea"

"But I implemented it" He grinned

"Sure"

"I don't know but I just think that these new rules are messing with my head. 33% of the numbers have to be vintage, what does that even mean?"

Rachel frowned, staring at the once confident man, instead of him all she saw was an extremely nervous one who was on the verge of a major freak out. "The only vintage thing about me is my Tyrone powers haircut and pager"

"Are you forgetting who you are Jesse?" Rachel smiled, placing a comforting hand on his arm, "You're Bohemian Rhapsody was like the bench mark performance of every show choir performance in the past 10 years"

"Most people don't realise that I lost 10 pounds during that performance"

"So you guys are going to do great today" Rachel moved her hand from his arm and onto his shoulder, she gave him a genuine smile before realising what was happening, she glanced at her hand and then to his lips before going to his eyes again.

"Even though we're definitely going to beat you" She smirked

"Oh" Jesse smirked, "Cocky all of a sudden. I like it" He grinned, the two falling into a comfortable silence, Jesse couldn't ignore the familiar feelings that were bubbling inside of him, what he would give just to pull her into his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow before grovelling once again for his past mistakes. Maybe he could after Nationals. They all didn't leave until tomorrow so they had most of the evening to spend to themselves, but just as he reopened his mouth to speak, none other than Finn Hudson appeared.

"Hey, everything okay?" Finn smiled at Rachel, standing at her side before glaring at Jesse. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes before nodding

"Yeah everything's good" She smiled at Jesse, giving him a secret look that she hoped he understood. "I'm going to go get ready. It was really nice seeing you again Jesse" Rachel grinned, and surprised them both by giving him a tight hug before leaving.

Jesse chuckled, ignoring the warm flush in his cheeks before plastering his show face on and looking at Finn, "I heard you tried to propose to Rachel"

"I did, yeah" Finn glowered at him

"Good for you" Jesse smirked, "Too bad it backfired in your face"

"Rachel's just confused, she'll change her mind" He shrugged

"Just you believe that Finn, if she didn't say yes once, she'll not say it a second time. She's moved on, it's time that you did too" Jesse grinned before sticking his hand out, "Good luck today"

"You too" Finn grabbed his hand, wincing at the tight squeeze Jesse gave him before pulling away and leaving.

Jesse smirked, knowing that Finn had no more pull on Rachel made him extremely happy, he didn't really care now if Vocal Adrenaline won or lost, it just meant he was one step closer to winning her back, and that's all mattered.

————-

The curtain was down with New Directions behind them, getting ready for their performance, Rachel paced up and down trying to focus herself after her run in with Jesse, she turned round and bumped into a hard chest. She looked up and frowned as she saw Finn, "You're going to do great Rach" He smiled

"Thanks Finn, but what if she doesn't come"

"Listen to me, you're amazing, and screw NYADA, if Carmen Tibideaux doesn't come they've lost out on a great student" He grinned, opening his arms for hug

"Thanks Finn" Rachel smiled and turned away from him, using his friendly reassurance to calm herself down. Finn frowned and shook his head, walking to the other wings

"Please welcome our first contestants from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. It's the New Directions!"

The crowd applauded as the curtain rose, revealing Rachel standing center stage with the spotlight on her, something she knew would always be in her future. Jesse grinned as he quickly sat down beside Will and Emma, ignoring their strange looks

"What are you doing Jesse? Aren't you supposed to be backstage?"

"VA don't need me, they've performed, plus I couldn't stay away"

"From the competition or her" Will raised an eyebrow and smiled, ignoring Jesse's shake of the head before looking back at the stage as the piano started. Taking a deep breath as he realised the song she was going to be singing, the voice in the back of his mind hoped and prayed that it was him he she was going to sing to and not Frankenteen.

It wasn't hard but Rachel automatically found Jesse's eyes in the crowd, she smiled momentarily before her cue came

_"There were nights when the wind was so cold_   
_That my body froze in bed_   
_If I just listened to it_   
_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_   
_That all the tears turned to dust_   
_And I just knew my eyes were_   
_Drying up forever_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_   
_And I can't remember where or when or how_   
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made"_

Jesse's heart swelled as he realised she was singing to him, he wasn't going to lie and say he didn't feel any remorse and guilt because he did, what he done to Rachel was inexcusable and there wasn't a day that went by he still didn't regret, even though she forgave him (and quite quickly to which surprised him) he was still going to spend the rest of his life making it up to her, because at the end of the day both of them being on Broadway wasn't a dream...it was inevitable.

As the chorus began to come up Rachel saw a figure walking through the crowd, her eyes left Jesse's for a moment to see the figure of none other than Carmen Tibideaux herself taking her seat. Rachel grinned slightly and looked back at Jesse, who looked as awestruck as her, time to show her what NYADA was going to miss if they didn't accept her.

_"But when you touch me like this_   
_And you hold me like that_   
_I just have to admit_   
_That it's all coming back to me_

_When I touch you like this_   
_And you hold me like that_   
_It's so hard to believe but_   
_It's all coming back to me"_

Carmen Tibideaux watched on in awe as the young girl on stage performed, she wouldn't be one to admit this but the Rachel Berry that was on stage now, was not the Rachel Berry she saw at her audition, this one was confident in her ability and portrayed the exact amount of confidence and talent that was to be expected NYADA and on Broadway. She pursed her lips in thought, giving second chances wasn't her thing but maybe she could make an exception to this exceptionally gifted young girl.

As the song came to a close Rachel grinned, taking a deep breath and reveling in the crowd's applause, she glanced back to where Jesse was sitting and tried not to frown as she didn't see him there, but her eyes scanned to Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury who were both wiping tears from their eyes. That's how she knew she done a good job, she smiled once more at the crowd before walking off stage, feeling confident and extremely happy that Carmen Tibideux had actually came.

————————

Carmen fanned herself as she left the auditorium, they definitely needed to invest in air conditioning, especially in this heat, hearing footsteps behind her she didn't turn, she was most definitely not in the mood to sign autographs or listen to another person rave about how much they hope to attend her school.

Jesse gulped as he approached Carmen Tibideaux from behind, he still had no idea what he was going to say but he just knew he had to plead Rachel's case to her, Rachel needed to leave Lima (more importantly Finn) behind and achieve her dreams, and NYADA would help her do that.

"Excuse me Miss Tibideaux" Jesse coughed slightly, causing her to turn around, she glanced at him up and down until she recognised him as none other than Jesse St James.

"I'm Jesse St James, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline" he started, she nodded slightly, pursing her lips slightly letting him continue.

"I auditioned for you two years ago, you said I showed promise"

"And you probably did" She sighed, "I see hundreds of people everyday. Good day to you"

"No, I'm not here for me" Jesse moved on front of her, startling her, she raised her eyebrow in question.

"I heard you came here today to see Rachel Berry, and there's something you need to know about her" He took a deep breath, ignoring the puzzled look on her face before continuing. "Rachel's the most talented person I've ever met. Bar none. If anyone is going to be a star someday, it's her. She'd make an excellent contribution to NYADA. You won't regret it. I promise" Jesse nodded, letting a silence fall between them before he shrugged, not knowing whether or not he got anywhere with her or if his words made any different, but he just hoped they did.

"Anyway, thanks for your time" He went to turn to leave when she spoke again, this time surprising him.

"Giants in the sky" Carmen narrowed her eyes for a moment, glancing at his retreating back until he turned around again to face her. "You did Giants in the Sky from Into The Woods. You ran into obstacles with your breath work and your diction wasn't crisp enough" Jesse raised his eyebrows, he was definitely not expecting to hear any criticism back from her, but he took it in his stride, she was giving him notes so he could work on them, something told him she believed in him, no matter what her actual words were.

"It wasn't crisp enough to handle what is arguably Sondheim's most challenging work. But your passion and your vocal range were admirable" Jesse glanced up at her in surprise, a small smile on his face.

"Good luck to you" She nodded once more before leaving, Jesse grinned feeling more confident today than he ever had, he turned around to leave again only to bump into a smaller figure, his eyes widened as he saw Rachel standing on front him, a smile on her face.

"R-Rachel...I didn't see you there" Jesse ran a hand through his hand nervously, thinking back to earlier before quickly stopping

"You really think I'm the most talented person you've met?" she murmured softly, Jesse blushed, he was hoping she didn't hear him plead her case for her

"Of course, Rachel" Jesse sighed, finally meeting her doe like eyes, "Like I said before NYADA would be idiots if they didn't accept you. Carmen Tibideux would definitely regret it...Especially when she sees you on Broadway performing Funny Girl on front of a sold out crowd" He smiled, it was her turn to blush this time.

"Why did you do that Jesse?"

"Why do you think Rachel?"

Rachel nodded, butterflies creeping up in her stomach as she understood his words, "Oh" she whispered, looking down at the ground finding her feet very interesting all of a sudden, Jesse just chuckled, her nervousness around him made her absolutely adorable, more so than she already was. He took a step forward to her, tilting her head back up with his finger, so she would look him in the eyes again.

"I know you've already forgave me, but I swear to you I am going to make it up to for as long as I live. I still love you Rachel, I always have and always will. And I don't know if you want to hear it or not, but Finn does not deserve you, he's trying to pull you away from your dream, something you've been working towards for 4 years. Do you really want to throw that away for him? Because he's not worth it"

Rachel giggled softly, it wasn't that Jesse's insecurities amused her, it was just funny that he still thought she was pining after Finn. "Jesse, me and Finn are done...for good. I realised that I sacrificed too much for him when he didn't sacrifice anything at all for me. And like you said he was trying to pull me away from my dream, he wanted me to go to LA with him and Puck so they could screen write" She laughed bitterly for a moment

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Miss Berry?" Jesse raised an eyebrow, his heart soaring at the thought that she was finally free from Finnderella's grasp.

"I am" She giggled, "He doesn't hold me down anymore Jesse, and now that I'm graduating High school in a few days, and then moving to New York, I have no doubt in my mind that you are going to follow suit" Rachel smiled, placing a soft hand on his cheek and caressing it softly. "I still love you too Jesse, always have and always will. And I want us to work this time, no schemes, no spying and no mother's involved" she laughed as he winced. "Just us, the real us"

Jesse nodded and pulled away from her, leaving her slightly confused as he stuck his hand out towards her. "Hi, I'm Jesse." He grinned

Rachel frowned for a moment, "I know who you a—-" Then it dawned on her what he was trying to do, she grinned and placed her hand in his. "Hi, I'm Rachel"

"Nice to meet you Rachel, I was wondering...When we get back to Ohio would you like to accompany me on a date? I know this great little vegan restaurant just outside of town and I think you'd really like it" Jesse grinned, moving to stand beside her and tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow as they began walking out of the venue

"Why I think that sounds lovely Jesse, I'd love that" Rachel grinned, finally happy that they were getting their second chance.

 

 


	5. Wide Awake - Quinn and Finn

**The worst feeling in the world is when you can't love anyone else, because your heart still belongs to the one who broke it.**

Quinn smiled softly as she watched Rachel and Jesse in the front, she wouldn't outright tell her that she was happy that she had finally met someone more suited to her, because that would just mean she would admit defeat to her insecurities of Rachel and cement the jealousy she held when Finn dated Rachel instead of her.

She glanced to her side and frowned as she saw the anger in Finn's eyes, he was sitting rigid in his seat and glaring directly into the back of Jesse's head, she sighed and shook her head. She should have known better, just when she was beginning to feel secure in her relationship again Finn had to start getting jealous of Rachel...again. How could he not see that she had moved on? And for real this time, not that he knew that, Rachel had ended up discussing this with her in the bathroom a mere few hours ago

_"Rachel? Can we talk, please?" Quinn smiled sadly at the girl as she came out of the stall, she hadn't planned on waiting or anything but she heard the all too familiar under the breath singing that could only belong to Rachel, and she knew now was her chance to talk to her._

_"Sure Quinn, what's up" Rachel smiled as she washed her hands, slightly shocked at why Quinn wanted to talk to her...And the fact she called her by her name_

_"I need to talk to you...About Finn" She watched as the smaller girl tensed up, finished washing her hands and drying them before meeting her eyes, but there was something different there that Quinn couldn't put her finger on._

_"Okay, what's up with Finn?" She asked timidly, her show face on._

_"It's just, we're together again, I didn't know if you knew that and I wanted to tell you just in case you didn't get the wrong idea about you and him getting back together...Like you's have in the past. It's just, this time I think it's really going to work with us, he's my first love Rachel, and I regret what I done with Puck, he knows that and we're working past our issues. And the whole situation with Sam aswell, that was just a mistake, it seemed like we never got our timing right. But I know how much you love him but...I think it's really over between you two, I thought I would spare you the embarrassment of being told in Glee club so you wouldn't throw one of your major Berry tantrums that we all know of.." Quinn trailed off, knowing that she was beginning to ramble, and pleasantly surprised that Rachel hadn't tried to cut her off. Maybe she was beginning to grow up._

_Rachel watched the blonde speak and tried to fight the smile off her face, she knew long before Quinn that her and Finn's break up would be their last, she had finally realized that she had changed herself far too much for their relationship and in doing so sacrificed a better relationship with a certain curly-haired lead male of the rival show choir. Even though he egged her, but they worked past their issues and with him currently residing in Lima until Rachel graduated this year for them both to go to New York together, Rachel knew she had met her soulmate._

_"Loved" She murmured softly_

_"What was that?" Quinn raised an eyebrow_

_"You said 'But I know how much you love him', you're wrong" Rachel smiled softly, "I loved him. Past tense. Believe me Quinn I knew that when me and Finn broke up those few months ago, I knew that was our final break up. It was actually me who broke up with him" Quinn's eyes widened, Finn hand't told her that._

_"Wait, you broke it off with him?"_

_Rachel nodded, "I sacrificed too much for Finn, while he didn't sacrifice anything for me. I was changing all my life goals and dreams to suit him, he wanted me to put off New York for a year so he could go to LA with Puck to screen write or something" she laughed wistfully. "Anyway, I still am friends with Finn, but I have someone else in my life...Someone who I lost a chance with because I still had my moon/crazed eyes for Finn"_

_Quinn narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to detect a lie in her story but she couldn't, and the glossy, loved look Rachel got in her eyes as she spoke only confirmed the truth. "This someone...Do I know him?" She smiled slightly, having a funny feeling she knew who it was already_

_Rachel blushed and sighed, "You do"_

_"Thought so" Quinn laughed, "It's St James isn't it?"_

_"Yeah, but I swear Quinn he's different! He really is! He's matured and profusely apologized for what he done to me. And I know that it's crazy but I do believe him! He's even living this year in Lima until I graduate so we can go to Broadway together" Rachel grinned, her eyes twinkling with happiness._

_"Rachel, calm down, it's okay" Quinn smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you want to date Jesse it's your choice, don't let anyone else in Glee tell you any different okay? And the way you speak about him and the way your face lights up as you do, I believe it when you say he's changed"_

_"You do?" Rachel blinked, raising an eyebrow at her_

_Quinn nodded, "Yeah, and I'm really happy that you found your person. You deserve happiness Rachel, and I really am sorry for all the times I tried to ruin it for you. I was a total bitch"_

_Both of the girls laughed, a comfortable silence falling between them as they both came to an understanding. No longer would they have to fight over the one boy that always came between them._

_"So, what does this mean?" Rachel asked quietly, playing with her hands nervously_

_"It means Rachel, that we can put all our past behind us" Quinn smiled, "I'd like to try be friends if you want to?"_

_"Really Quinn?" She squeaked in surprise, someone actually and genuinely wanted to be her friend_

_"Yeah"_

_"I'd like that"_

_"Good" Quinn smiled_

The ringing of the bell snapped Quinn from her thoughts and she sighed as Glee ended for another day, she saw Finn getting up, hastily trying to grab Rachel before she left with Jesse. She shook her head and grabbed Finn's hand, stopping him from going anywhere, he blinked in surprise before glaring at her

"Let me go Quinn"

"No, Finn. We need to talk, and we're going to once everyone leaves" Quinn frowned, glancing around the room and watching as everyone packed up and left. Finn's eyes lingering on the retreating backs of Rachel and Jesse

"What's this about" He sighed, sitting back down in his seat, leaving Quinn standing.

"You know what this is about Finn" she sighed, brushing a stray stand of her blonde out of her face

"Rachel" he muttered

"Exactly"

"What about her?"

"Why can't you see she's moved on Finn? She's happy with Jesse"

"He's not good for her!" He grunted, avoiding eye contact

"And how do you know that? Are you really judging it on what happened during junior year? If she can forget and forgive why can't you Finn? Everyone else has, even me" Quinn sat down beside him, staring at him sadly

"He broke her heart Quinn, he almost caused her to leave for Vocal Adrenaline and he egged her! You don't do that to someone you claim to love"

"Everyone makes mistakes Finn, I know that I've had my fair share, with sleeping with Puck and lying to you" Finn winced, even she did at that painful memory, "To cheating on Sam with you...But just because we make mistakes doesn't mean we are bad people, we don't even know how the rest of Rachel and Jesse's relationship was, we only ever saw them in Glee. And Finn, Jesse transferred here for Rachel...He left because Vocal Adrenaline was the reason he was getting a full scholarship to UCLA. It was his ticket out of here, and McKinley couldn't offer that. He could have done it in a nicer way but he came back, and is making up for his mistakes"

"I can't believe you Quinn" Finn shook his head and glared at her again, "How can you sit there and defend him"

"Easy" Quinn stated, "Because I'm not clinging onto hope that they'll break up and swoop in to save the day" Finn looked down and shook his head

"I'm not doing that

"Yes, you are Finn" Quinn sighed, "She's moved on Finn, she even told me herself this afternoon"

Finn glanced at her, "She said that?"

Quinn nodded, "Yes, she's happy with him Finn, they're in love. I've never saw two people more suited for each other then them. When she talks about him, her face lights up and her eyes glaze over. She's smitten"

Finn sighed, he was too late. He had lost his chance with Rachel, and now he was screwing things up with Quinn, his life has really went down the drain recently and all he could do is string along two girls, he cared deeply for. He was still annoyed at the fact that St Jackass was but there was nothing he could do about that.

"I know it's hard getting over someone that you truly loved, but sometimes you gotta just suck it up and do it even if you don't want to" Quinn took his hand in hers again, this time more gently and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Quinn..." Finn began, but she just shook her head

"When I was with Sam, I was so happy" she sighed, "I thought I could have what we had with him, if I didn't cheat on him I think we'd be extremely happy together. But then you were single, and I don't know these feelings decided to creep back up again. I swore to myself it wouldn't happen again. I vowed to myself that when we broke up it was the end. The end of my longing and pining over a guy who was chasing another girl. I told myself I was over you. But oh how I was wrong. And now here it is again, quite a while late. And my love for you is now even greater. I spend all my time thinking of you Finn, I'm in love with again and there's nothing I can do about it" Quinn sniffed and quickly wiped away the tear that was falling. "I would love you a thousand times for you to love me once more, the way you loved me before she came along"

"I never knew you felt that way Quinn" Finn whispered, turning his body to face her, happy that no one else was here to witness Quinn breaking down and actually showing her emotions.

"The reason I didn't say anything is because there was really nothing I could say" she sighed, looking up into his eyes.

"I do love you Quinn, I do" He leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it softly, almost as if it would break. Quinn smiled sadly and leaned into his touch.

"I know I should hate you, but my heart is just so stupid that it keeps right on loving you"

"Please don't hate me, Quinn. This is our time, okay. We'll make it right. I love you, I do" He pleaded

"I know you do Finn" Quinn smiled, her tears falling quickly and freely now as she took his hand off her cheek. "But I think you need time to get over Rachel"

"What? Quinn, no!"

"You do Finn, don't deny it" She whispered and grabbed her bag, standing up and taking a deep breath. "Something tells me that whatever happens with us, whether we stay together or go our separate ways in the end, no matter what neither of us will forget the time we spent together. And I'm grateful for that Finn" She smiled sadly. "You were my first love, but...I can't continue waiting for you if you don't even try and attempt to move on from Rachel, she's happy Finn. And in love. She's moved on. I just wish you could move on and be happy. With me" Quinn placed a kiss to his forehead before walking out of the room, taking a deep breath as she walked down the hallway, finally understanding how Rachel felt being the second girl.

 


	6. Opening Night - Rachel and Jesse

As soon as he saw who had been cast as Fanny he knew he was going, there was no doubt in his mind, she had only been in New York for a few months and already she had been cast in a Broadway production, and of course it was Funny Girl. He knew she was going to kill it and he was going to be there to witness it when she did, he made sure to book a ticket in the front row for that night, letting his understudy for that night know that he would be getting his own shot at fame for 15 minutes.

Jesse took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror once more, he felt like a teenage girl getting ready to see her crush at the prom...But it was much bigger than that, Jesse was about to see the love of his life for the first time in close to a year. He smoothed down the blue jacket of his suit and nodded, he looked great. He was going to be fine. Jesse St James was going to be fine and he was going to ignore these nerves because a St James should not get nervous

He locked his apartment and left the building, hopping into the car the show had procured for him, he wasn't going to lie he loved getting drove around everywhere, it was one of the perks about being on Broadway.

"Thanks Artie" Jesse smiled as he got out, glancing up at the theater and smirking as he saw her name in bright lights.

"Told you it was inevitable" He murmured softly, walking inside and handing the usher his ticket before being directed to the first row, middle seat. He had the best view, he just hoped he didn't distract her too much whenever she noticed his appearance. His heart hammered inside his chest as the house lights went down and the curtain rose, his eyes widening slightly as he saw the chopped brown locks cut into a bob, he really hoped she didn't get her haircut, she definitely suited her hair far more longer.

——————

The curtain dropped to signal the end of the first act and Jesse stayed in his seat, too mesmerized to even move. He always knew that she was going to be great, and Broadway was definitely her calling, but he never anticipated just how great she was going to be. He had been totally engrossed in her performance from start until now, he even chucked a guys cell phone on the floor for distracting him and almost distracting her. He saw the way her reaction changed when she saw two ignorant people leave.

"Is that?"

"I think so?"

Jesse frowned as he heard two eerily familiar voices behind him, he took a chance and glanced behind him to see none other than Mercedes Jones and Quinn Fabray sitting behind him. Their eyes widened from being caught before glazing over, Good show faces he thought, but not as good as mine.

"Mercedes. Quinn" He greeted

"St. James" Mercedes pursed her lips

"And what has you at our girls opening night? Do you not think she's nervous enough?"

"I promised her back in high school that I would be there at her opening night, I'm keeping my promise" Jesse smiled slightly

"Yeah well if she see's you then you better hope she doesn't go back to the way she was this morning. It was hard enough trying to convince her that all those negative reviews didn't mean a thing, but if she see's you well...that might be a catastrophe"

Jesse frowned, "What happened this morning"

Quinn glanced at Mercedes before nodding, looking back at him and sighing, "Rachel went a little tech crazy last night and this morning. She thought it would be a good idea to read all the reviews and comment sections online, of course a lot of them were negative reviews about why is Funny Girl even being revived and then they moved on to how Rachel looks..."

"Rachel's stunningly beautiful" He stated, ignoring the smirks on the girls faces

"But they don't think so. One person even said she has no talent and should go crawl into the hole that she came from and never return" Mercedes frowned

Jesse's nostrils flared in anger, "And she actually believed that crap?"

Quinn nodded, "It's Rachel. What do you expect, you know how she thrives on how people see her" she winced slightly, remembering the whole Run Joey Run incident, and that was because of her own stupid mistake

Jesse nodded curtly, "I do indeed. But anyway, please tell me you's stopped her"

"We did. Well Kurt did" Mercedes sighed, "But then during the night Rachel got a hold of every magazine and newspaper, along with the online blogs and comments. And read them all. Kurt found her in tears, she refused to go on tonight. And that's when we all came in" Jesse nodded, glancing at the stage and feeling his heart sink for the girl he loved. Being on Broadway meant there was a lot of fame to be had, but with that fame came with negative reviews and people who would end up not liking you for stupid reason, all because they can't move past their favourite performance of the last version of the show.

"Tina wasn't very helpful and I had to drag her out of the loft. In the end it was actually Santana who got her out and ready for tonight"

Jesse raised his eyebrows, "Santana? As in Santana Lopez. Was she not the slutty cheerleader who terrorised Rachel in High school"

Quinn shot Jesse a glare, "Santana was not a slut...she just...liked sex" She frowned, listening to her own words which didn't make any difference and judging by Jesse's smirk he knew that. "Anyway! Santana and Rachel grew close, they became friends of sort so all she done was read out the negative reviews Barbra got before her first performance and wham! That got Rachel out of her funk" She smiled

"Well I'm glad, because it's been amazing so far, I really underestimated Rachel's talent back then, but she's really transformed" He smiled, running a hand through his shorter curly hair.

"Your nervous" Quinn smiled, "Why?"

Jesse raised his eyebrows, "How did you know I was nervous?"

"Rachel told us about the Danny Zuko thing" Mercedes laughed

Jesse rolled his eyes but nodded, "You're both right, I am nervous...The second half is when the actress or actor leaves a lasting impression, and I know the guy from New York Times is here writing the review and I have no doubt in my mind that Rachel is going to ace the second half just like the first but I'm worried about her performance of 'Who Are You Now'" Jesse bit his lip, something he never done

Quinn raised an eyebrow, "Not even about the performance, you want to know who she's singing it about?" Jesse nodded

"Well, between the two people she's loved in her life it's about either you or Finn"

"Ahh Finn" Jesse sighed, not bitterly but morosely, he didn't miss Finn but he obviously knew how much Rachel cared and loved the guy, she must have went through a hard time.

"Holding grudges lover boy?"

"What?"

"Look, it's obvious, both myself and Quinn can see that your still head over heels in love with Rachel, and...as much as we didn't like you before. Talking to you know you seem more...mature" Mercedes smiled, a little bit reluctant

"Probably because we're all not in show choirs anymore" He chuckled

"True" She nodded, "But anyway, we're willing to help you out. We may not have been supportive then, but obviously Rachel just wants to be happy, and before the whole egg-gate fiasco, you did make her happy. Plus you both balanced each other out, you both wanted Broadway and I think Rachel needs someone who has the same dream as her"

Jesse smiled, never would he have thought that two of the people who hated him most, would actually be willing to help him out. "Thank you, I really appreciate it and I do still love her you know, I wish I could take that egging incident back, she's forgave me before but of course she doesn't trust me so I'm going to make her by doing whatever I can to earn it back"

"Wow St James you have changed" Quinn laughed

"Maybe I have Fabray" He challenged with a grin

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you could please take your seats, the second half will be starting in 5 minutes. Thank you"

"Don't worry St James, we have a plan"

"Please...Call me Jesse" He grinned

—————————

Rachel took a deep breath in the mirror, "You can do this. Barbra would be proud" She smiled, and left her dressing room, going to the stage and taking place, she glanced to the wings and saw the director and producer giving her a big thumbs up. She still couldn't believe she was on Broadway, her opening night! This was everything she ever wanted .

The curtains rose again and she looked out into the crowd, feeling the familiar sensation of the hairs on her neck standing up, butterflies in her stomach, it was the feeling she got whenever he was around, she knew he was here, as soon as the first act begun she got that feeling, she just hasn't been able to spot him yet. But as she glanced down quickly at the front row, her brown eyes met his blue ones, he was grinning at her proudly. A hint of satisfaction on his face as he watched her on stage. It's inevitable. And he was right, here she was beginning her dream career.

_"Who are you now,_   
_Now that you're mine?_   
_Are you something more_   
_Than you were before?_   
_Are you warmer in the rain,_   
_Are you stronger for my touch,_   
_Am I giving too little_   
_By my lovin' you too much?"_

She raised her eyes from the front row and looked into the crowd, letting the emotion fill her like she hadn't before. Jesse watched on in awe as she sung, her other performances throughout the show had been great, but this one was just mind blowing, she had been holding back whenever she was in New Directions. Part of him wondered if it was to make the others feel better about themselves or was it because she was saving her talent for Broadway? He felt his eyes begin to water just as her's were too.

Rachel let her eyes close as she continued singing, images flashing through her mind some of Finn, of course, but majority of them of the blue eyed boy who had captured her heart back in high school and was now sitting front row and centre for her opening performance. The tears fell as she cast one glance down at the front row, seeing him with no show face on but rather a sad smile on his face and tears falling. That was a first.

_"How is the view,_   
_Sunny and green?_   
_How do you compare it to_   
_The views_   
_(You've seen?)_   
_I know I am_   
_(Better, braver and surer too)_   
_But you—are you now—_   
_Who are you now?_   
_Are you someone better for my love?"_

Rachel took a breath as the song ended, the last few notes playing out into the silent crowd before the applause took over, Rachel grinned and wiped the tears away. Jesse was the first one to stand, his eyes trained on her as he applauded as hard as he could. She didn't know it but she had made him extremely proud.

After the final bow, the curtains closed and the cast had a group hug, taking a few photos quickly before dispersing to get changed. Rachel entered her dressing room and got changed into a tank top and some leggings before putting her dressing gown on, falling onto the couch for a moment to breath it all in. Her opening night on Broadway had been a success! Screw all the haters and the negative reviews, she knew she blew everyone away.

Once she calmed down from the success, she pulled the wig off putting it on the head before allowing her long locks to fall free again, she moaned in happiness as the tension was released.

"Wow, that happy huh?" Mercedes chuckled as she, Quinn, Kurt, Tina and Santana all bombarded into her dressing room, everyone telling her congratulations and that she done great.

"How do you feel?" Tina smiled

"Amazing, I can't believe it! I just performed on Broadway" She squealed happily

"It's incredible Rachel, you've finally gotten your dream!" Quinn smiled and hugged her friend tightly, "You were the first one of us all to achieve it, and I can only speak for myself when I say that I am truly sorry for what I put you through in high school and for ever doubting that you wouldn't make it. You're making Lima proud"

Rachel's eyes welled with tears again and she hugged Quinn tightly, "That means a lot Quinn, thank you" She smiled. "It's strange thinking back to high school, it all seems so far now doesn't it?"

Mercedes nodded, "It does. I can't believe we're all where we want to be. And people had the audacity to try tell us we would never get here. We just proved everyone wrong"

"Agreed" Tina smiled

"Well..." Rachel smirked, "I think it's time for a little celebration, don't you?" She grabbed one of many bottles of champagne sitting on her make up table and began opening it up before Quinn and Mercedes stopped her.

"Wait Rach, there's one more person here to see you" Quinn smiled at Rachel's confused look.

Mercedes opened the door again and revealed a proud looking Jesse St James, Rachel was so shocked she almost dropped the bottle from her hand, but thankfully Quinn grabbed it just in time. "I think we need to go find some glasses, shall we?" She glanced at the Mercedes and Tina.

"But...But this is their reunion? I want to see St Berry 2.0" Tina whined as Quinn and Mercedes pulled her from the room before closing the door shut.

"Jesse" Rachel whispered, she still couldn't believe he was here. "What are you doing here?"

Jesse chuckled, "I made a promise to you Rach, I promised you that when you made your debut on Broadway I was going to be there, front row on your opening night. Here I am" He smiled

"I can't believe you remembered" She smiled, her heart hammering away in her chest, she thought it was going to burst out at any moment.

"I always keep my promises...Especially to you" He gently took her hand in his and sighed happily at the sudden warmth that spread through his body. "You were incredible Rachel, even more than you usually are. You make the perfect Fanny"

Rachel blushed, "I wouldn't say perfect. I mean this is Barbra's role. She's the perfect Fanny"

Jesse rolled his eyes but smiled, "The same old dismissive Berry. You took what was Barbra's role and made it your own, you made some bold choices she never would have and for that you are the perfect Fanny. And I know the review from the New York Times is going to state so too" He grinned

"Thank you for believing in me Jesse" Rachel squeezed his hand and smiled, "If it wasn't for you I would have lost all my hope in getting here. You gave me the strength and courage to go and live my dream. And for that I can never repay you"

"Well..." Jesse smirked, "There is one thing"

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"You could join me to your after party as my date" He grinned

Rachel felt her face flush again, "Are you asking me out St James?"

Jesse nodded, "I am Ms Berry, would you do the honour of being my date to your party?" she giggled as he got down on one knee and held his hand out to her

"I would love to Mr St James" She gladly accepted his hand and smiled. Hoping that this was now the start of something wonderful, something deep within her told her that this was it. She had found the one who would make her the happiest girl alive.

 


	7. Baking Ritual - Quinn and Puck

Quinn stood in the home economics classroom as she counted out her ingredients and made sure she had enough to bake enough cupcakes for the bake sale. Of course she was completely against Mr Schue's idea of selling buns and treats because honestly what high school teenager is going to buy buns from a bunch of teenagers in the Glee Club? Zero. That's how many it'll be. But even after the majority of the club disagreed with him, he still decided to go through with it. They just knew they would be even more of a laughing stock than they already were, but for Quinn being able to stand and have some time to herself was perfect.

She no longer fit into her Cheerios outfit, not that it even mattered considering she was no longer on the time thanks to Coach Sylvester. But her burgeoning baby bump was now beginning to show through her normal clothes so over the weekend she attended the mall with her Mother and bought a few maternity items. She had never been more grateful to feel comfortable in her own clothes before.

As Quinn laid out and prepared the ingredients she began humming idly to herself, occasionally shifting from foot to foot because her back was beginning to ache. What she didn't realise was that she had left the classroom door open and in the empty hallways her hum could be heard as it slightly echoed off the walls. Puck, of course, was the one to hear it. He followed the melodic sound until he found a peaceful looking Quinn standing on front of the desk, baking utensils and ingredients laid out on front of her.

He leaned against the door and smirked, "I didn't even realise we had this classroom" He chuckled as he watched Quinn's back stiffen with the sound of his voice. He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the table, eyeing the various assortments of trays and utensils that littered the table.

"What's all this"

Quinn couldn't help but smile, "It's ingredients for cupcakes. For the stupid bake sale"

Puck nodded and continued watching as she laid various colours of cupcake wrappers.

"Listen Quinn, can we talk?"

"Not really Puck, I'm in the middle trying to make god knows how many cupcakes so now really isn't the time" She sighed, her eyes focused on the table but she could still feel the burn of his eyes on her.

"Listen, I want to help with our child. If you're keeping it, I don't want to be a dead beat like my Dad. That's just now who I am, you can't deny me the right to see my kid. Please"

Quinn sighed and allowed herself to look up at him, his eyes were full of sadness and some hope, she knew he was right. She couldn't deny him the right to see or care for their child if they decided to raise the baby themselves. It was just hard because she had fought for her relationship with Finn for so long and look where that ended up. She didn't want to be disappointed again. Without warning Puck took her hand and tucked in some dollar bills. She combed through them and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"$18?"

"I know it's not a lot, but it's what was left over from my pool cleaning money after I bought some dip and nun chucks. I don't want to ask how much Finn is giving you, or if he's even involved any longer. But it's a start and I want you to know that" Puck held onto her hand for a moment or two, enjoying the sensation of holding her hand.

"Just stop about Finn, okay?" Quinn shook her head and tried to get back to her baking but the looming presence of Puck was distracting, especially the smell of his aftershave which was lingering in the air.

"Look, I don't care if that baby comes out with a Mohawk or riding a motorcycle but my priority, if I decide to raise the baby, is that they are safe and loved. I don't want the baby being in danger"

"It won't be in danger with me" Puck assured her, sure he was a little dangerous and sometimes he let his anger get the best of him but he would never do anything to harm their child or put them in danger. "But" He continued, a smirk on his face. "It would be pretty awesome if it came out with a Mohawk"

Quinn rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin at his comment, trust Puck to find the funny side. "You're such an egg head"

"No I'm not" He smirked almost as if he was challenging her

With no hesitation Quinn lifted an egg from the box and promptly cracked it over his head, giggling as the egg began to run down the side of his face. Puck looked at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes, he didn't hesitate a moment before he flicked flour over Quinn's hair. The two teenagers smiled at each other as the begun a full out food war. Quinn was having too much fun to even consider the waste of ingredients and she knew she would just have to do it all over again tomorrow but she didn't mind. For the first time in months she finally felt like a teenager again as she bombarded Puck with flour which was now coating his entire front half.

When the hysteria died down and the ingredients dried out, the two looked at each other with triumph smiles on their faces, grateful for the minutes of solitude they gave themselves from the outside world. Quinn stood on her tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on Puck's lips, she pulled away quickly before he could respond and headed towards the door. "Thanks Puck" She smiled and disappeared out of sight without another word.

Puck was too stunned to respond after she had kissed him, sure it had been a brief kiss but it was a kiss nonetheless and that had went better than he had expected it to. He was waiting for her to refuse him, to chuck him out of the room as soon as he appeared but maybe, just maybe, she was grateful to have some company and to be able to take her mind off the impending birth of their baby. It was only when he came back down from earth did he realise that she had left him with the clean up.

"Aw crap"

 


	8. Valentines Day - Tina and Mike

Tina was in her usual spot at the back of the choir room, watching as all the couples of the Glee club exchanged their Valentine's Day gifts to each other. They all had soppy grins and look of adoration in their eyes as they opened their gifts, and Tina couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously in her heart. It was halfway through her senior year and halfway through Mike's first year at Julliard. They were keeping in regular contact of course but it had only been a few nights ago that Mike broke the news to her that he wouldn't be home after all for Valentine's Day.

_"Hey T" Mike greeted as his face appeared on Tina's laptop screen_

_Tina felt the usual butterflies in her stomach as she saw her boyfriend's face pop up to her, she had to resist the urge to reach out her hand and stroke the screen, she was attempting to be more casual, at last around Mike anyway. But being away from him for so long was driving her crazy, she wanted her boyfriend and she wanted him now!_

_"Hey Mike, how's the classes going so far?"_

_"They're really good!" Mike grinned and began showing her a list of new books he had to get for an assignment for one of his dance classes. "I never really knew just how much there was to learn about dance. It's made me fall in love with it even more"_

_Tina smiled, happy that he was finally happy being able to do something that he loved. "Do you love it more than me?" She teased_

_Mike smirked, "Hmmm, let me think" He couldn't help but chuckle at Tina's gasp of fake shock. "Of course not, I love dance but I could never love anything as more than I love you"_

_"You're so sweet" Tina grinned and blew him a kiss through the computer screen. Mike pretended to catch it and locked it in his pocket, a little token of their affection they had gotten so used to doing over their Skype sessions._

_"I can't wait to see you on Valentines. I've been so excited since you told me you could come! I think I've annoyed everyone in Glee about it to be honest" Tina laughed, not noticing the look of sadness that had now appeared in Mike's eyes._

_"I've got so many plans for us to do! There's a new restaurant opened up not too far from Lima, it's meant to be really nice. And I've booked us a table because they have a special on Valentines night..." Tina never got to finish the end of her sentence as Mike cut her off_

_"Tina, listen" Mike sighed, running his hand through his slightly longer her. "I've been meaning to tell you, but one of my teachers threw a last minute practical assignment and they've arranged it for Valentine's Day. I'm not going to be able to come back"_

_Tina stared at him in shock, not half believing what he was saying was true, she could feel the disappointment and sadness spreading through her body and she knew Mike could see it too. "But...We've had plans for so long"_

_"I know and I'm really sorry" Mike pleaded, "But you know this is out of my control"_

_Tina chewed her lip, she was disappointed and a bit angry, if he had known for a few days then why didn't he tell her sooner?_

_"Mike, if you knew a few days ago why didn't you just tell me? Instead of leaving it two days before Valentine's Day, it would have saved me the trouble of going through all of the effort to get these reservations, the restaurant is usually booked months in advance but I was able to use my Tina charm to get us a special table reserved"_

_Mike groaned, this is exactly what he didn't want, a Tina meltdown, he had to tread carefully over his next few words otherwise this would result in a crying girlfriend. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I didn't want to upset you"_

_"Upset me?!" Tina frowned, "If you had of told me the day you found out I would've understood. But you tell me two days before Valentine's Day, after I've been telling everyone how excited I was that you were coming back and telling them of the amazing plans we had and how I was going to surprise you. You've let me book plans, which I know you didn't know about before you argue with me, and now you're just leaving me disappointed and alone. How else am I meant to feel?"_

_Mike sighed, it was coming and there was no way he was going to be able to avoid it. "Come on Tina, you're being unreasonable. Can you just understand this is for my school work? I've to do this assignment as it counts towards my final grade at the end of the semester. I need to pass this"_

_But of course Tina didn't hear the rest of his explanation as she was too focused on him calling her unreasonable. "I'm unreasonable? Do you know what. Screw you Mike Chang!"_

_With that Tina ended the Skype call and shut her laptop off, half tempted to throw it across the room in frustration but she decided against it. Instead she put everything away and climbed into bed and fell into a restless sleep._

Tina sighed, she knew she had overreacted on their Skype call last night but she was just so disappointed, she had been looking forward to seeing Mike after they had been apart from so long and to find out with just days to go that he wouldn't be coming anymore, just shattered her heart. When she had woken this morning she texted Mike a quick apology but other than that they hadn't spoken but she knew she would have to call him later to apologise for her overreaction.

The ending notes of a love song brought Tina out of her day dream, she plastered a fake smile on her face and clapped along with the others as Rachel and Jesse took their places at the front row once again, Tina glowered as they shared a sweet but passionate kiss.

"Now everyone" Mr Schue took his place at the front of room, clapping his hands together with a bright smile on his face. "I have a surprise for everyone, specifically Tina"

All eyes turned to Tina, some were accompanied with a knowing smile while others stared at her in confusion, she shrugged as she was not quite sure what was going on.

"Now, we know that Mike can't be here today so we all decided to get you a surprise to make sure you weren't feeling left out or lonely during the festivities. So if you would like to come down here please" Mr Schue grinned as if he had just given Tina the best present in the world, little did she know he actually had. Tina sighed but honoured his wish and made her way to where he was standing in the middle of room. As she got there he quickly sat back down on his seat, his eyes flickering to the door every so often.

"Look guys, I really appreciate this. But I don't need your pity party"

"It's not a pity party Chang" Puck complained, his arm wrapped around the shoulders of Quinn Fabray. "We're just wanting to do something nice for our friend so shut up and smile"

Quinn nudged Puck in the side while giving him a disapproving look but all too quickly she gave Tina a quick smile, as if she agreed with Puck's words. After another few minutes had passed Tina felt a presence behind her, her heart caught in her throat as she saw the shadow over hers. There was now way it could be him. Not after last night, not after how she treated him. But slowly Tina turned round and gasped in surprise as she found the love of her life smiling down at her with a teddy bear in his arms.

"Surprise" Mike grinned, trying his best not to laugh at the expression on Tina's face.

"You're....You're here!" Tina grinned before launching herself at Mike, the teddy bear falling onto the ground as Mike opened his arms to catch his girlfriend

"Oh Mike! I'm so sorry about last night. I was horrible to you" Tina buried her head into the crook of his neck as she let the tears flowed.

"Tina, it's okay" Mike rubbed her back soothingly, knowing the tears would be over shortly. "I understand why you got upset, I was just trying to throw you off because I wanted to come and surprise you. I thought by telling you I couldn't come Home anymore that if I just showed up here and surprised you that it would make our Valentines' more special. I didn't meant to upset you"

Tina sniffed and looked up at Mike through her tears, "Oh Mike, that's so sweet" She smiled through her tears and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"More like what did I do to deserve you? I am so lucky and grateful to have you in my life Tina Cohen-Chang. And I promise you that no matter I will always try to give you the world and more. I want us to be forever. Being far away from you for so long really put everything into perspective for me. You're my soulmate. I never once believed that I would meet the love in my life in high school, I always thought it would be on the down line, maybe when I was still in college or maybe after. But Tina, you light up my life and you make me so incredibly happy"

Mike reached into his back pocket and took a small black velvet box from it, he slowly got down on knee and smiled at Tiny. "Now, this isn't a proposal...yet" He chuckled at the look of fear and surprise on Tina's face but he could also see the delight in her eyes. "This is a promise Tina, a promise that I am always going to love you and cherish you. I want to experience everything with you. So Tina Cohen-Chang, would you do me the honour of promising me our future together, that when you finish high school and you come out to New York that we can finally begin our life together and get to experience every single moment, no matter if it's good or bad, I want to share everything with you"

Tina felt the happy tears returning into her eyes, she stared at the beautiful silver ring that was encased in the velvet box; it was a simple but beautiful ring and it was her. It was her ring. It was a silver band that had one single diamond in a halo shape, and on either side of the diamond were a small cluster of smaller diamonds in a row. It was gorgeous.

"Mike" She whispered, her heart overwhelmed with the love she held for this man on front of her. And she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. Even though she knew this wasn't a proposal, she was after all still in high school and would prefer to be settled in their own home or at least graduated college before they discussed getting married, she knew this was a promise. A promise that they would love each other forever and that no matter what they were each other's person

After a few moments if silence Mike grew worried and Tina saw the panicked look in his eyes before coming to her senses and shouted her answer. "Yes! Of course yes!"

Mike chuckled and slipped the ring onto her finger, he had barely gotten back to his feet before Tina pulled him in for a searing kiss. They both pulled away after a few moments, the rest of their group cheering and whistling behind them but they didn't care, they only had eyes for each other.

"I love you Mike"

"I love you too Tina"


	9. Alter Ego - Rachel and Jesse

"Alright guys so this week's assignment is, drum roll please Finn" Mr Schue grinned as Finn rolled out a loud drum roll in the choir room. Both Rachel and Jesse had to fight the urge to roll their eyes but kept their best show faces on as they watched their coach write on the board.

"Alter-Egos" Mr Schue announced, spinning around to find a lot of confused faces staring at him.

"And what is the meaning meant to be behind this lesson?" Rachel asked, trying not to panic herself as she really did not have an alter ego, she had always preferred to be herself, no matter how many times she got slushied or bullied for how overconfident she was. She had just never felt the need to hide behind a persona that she didn't need.

"Thank you for asking Rachel" He smiled at her, "This weeks lesson is all about finding yourself and appreciating the different quirks and oddities that makes you, well you. I want you all to get out of your comfort zone, show us your alter ego if you have one or if you don't, then create one. It's all about showing your creativity and honing your skills as an artist. I want you all to have fun with this, and then at the end of the week we'll have a showcase of everyone's alter-egos. I want you all to surprise me"

With that the class finished and everyone slowly made their way out of the classroom, Rachel had grew worried and for once she was at a loss at what to do. Jesse, who had his arm wrapped lovingly around her waist felt her growing tense as they approached her locker. "Rach, you okay?"

Rachel sighed, he always was so observant. "Not really" She admitted, "I don't know what I'm going to do for this week's assignment. I don't have an alter ego Jesse. I'm just me. I wear my heart on my sleeve and I proudly show off that I'm a high maintenance, bossy and overconfident diva who knows she's going to be on Broadway one day. I don't need to hide behind someone I'm not"

Jesse stared at her for a moment before chuckling, "Rachel, you'll figure it out. I can help you if you want. You don't need to hide behind another personality because you're already amazing as you are, you don't need to change or be someone different. And I love you for that, I love how you're not afraid to show off who you are and you shouldn't be. Plus, as Mr Schu said if you don't have an alter ego then you can create one"

Rachel smiled her heart swelling with love as Jesse tried his best to reassure her. "Thanks Jesse, you're the best" She leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, giggling as she pulled away quickly and saw the pout on his face which confirmed that he hadn't wanted a slightly longer public display of affection.

"Tease" He pouted

"I try" Rachel grinned

\------

The next day Rachel made sure she was at school before Jesse, usually they arrived at the same time so they could spend some time together before the beginning of their classes. But this time, she needed help from some of the girls of Glee and she wanted to make sure it was a surprise for Jesse. She had taken his advice to heart the previous day and now she was putting it to good use. She quickly made her way to the choir room and found the three people she had been looking for: Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"Why did you need us here so early Berry?" Santana yawned.

"Because I need your help" Rachel admitted to the surprise of the three girls, "Look, I know that I usually don't ask for help and I assure you this time it won't lead to another Run Joey Run fiasco" She shivered at the thought. "I want to transform myself, I want to add another dimension to Rachel Berry and to do that, I need your help. You three are the most stylish girls at school and you all have..." She paused, her cheeks flushing red and for a moment she didn't want to say the words. But she had to, and she needed to become more mature and refined, she didn't want to be getting teased for not being able to say rude words.

"Are you going to carry on or just continue standing there looking like a confused Hobbit?"

"Santana" Quinn hissed, giving her friend a disapproving look

Rachel blinked and rejoined reality, "It's okay Quinn" She smiled. "And I was going to say that you three all have sex appeal and then I got a bit embarrassed but I need to get over that for what I want to do. So can you help?"

Quinn and Santana glanced at each other, the same wicked glint in their eyes as they realised they were finally going to be able to give Rachel a makeover that was long overdue. Meanwhile Brittany was too occupied with playing a cat game on her phone, occasionally making a few purring noises but Rachel knew that when it came to helping her find a new fashion sense that Brittany would pull through.

"We'd be delighted too" Quinn grinned

\--------

The week passed by in a blur for Rachel, between shopping and rehearsing her performance for Glee with her three new friends, rehearsing her and Jesse's duet for Regional's and still getting all of her homework done, time seemed to pass far too fast. Now it was Friday and It was almost time for Glee, she was standing in the girls bathroom staring down at her new outfit, not feeling as confident as she had when she first bought it.

Santana who sensed the younger girl hesitating was quick to remind her why she was doing this. "Don't freak out on us Berry. You look amazing in that outfit. If I didn't have a girlfriend then I'd want to tap you" She smirked as Rachel blushed in response.

"What I think Santana is trying to say" Quinn interrupted. "Is that you can do this Rachel. Jesse is going to love it, you're going to show him a side to yourself that he didn't know you had. Heck, you didn't even know you had it in you. We've rehearsed the song and dance a hundred times by now so take a deep breath and relax"

Rachel smiled at the two girls who were trying to calm her down. "Thanks. I've just never felt this...vulnerable before, I guess" She shrugged, slipping on a coat over her outfit so she wouldn't get too many stares in the hallway. "And as you said Quinn, this is a side I never even knew I had and I'm not ashamed to say that I quite like it"

"That's a girl" Quinn beamed. "Don't be afraid of your femininity or your sexuality Rachel. You have to embrace it and own it. Now, I'm not saying that you have to go out and sleep with Jesse at once, but just let yourself live a little more. Don't be so uptight. Just allow yourself to have fun and explore the things that make you feel good. But I can guarantee you one thing though" She smirked

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at her. "And what's that?"

"Jesse is going to go out of his mind when he sees you"

"That's what I hope for" Rachel smirked

\-----------

Safe to say there were various looks and costumes for the performances today; Santana decided her alter ego was an Angel complete with wings and all. Brittany, was of course being her usual self and decided her alter ego was a cat. Puck was dressed as a Rock star complete with his Mohawk standing tall and proud. Quinn went back to her dark days of after she gave Beth up for adoption, she even had her hair dyed temporarily pink again along with her fake nose ring. And Jesse, well he decided to go tongue in cheek for after everything he had done to Rachel, he was currently dressed as a sexy devil, complete with tail and horns. But it wasn't because he was mean, it was because he had a bit of a naughty side, one that Rachel was yet to see.

But as Jesse took his place in the front row as usual he frowned as he didn't spy his girlfriend in the room at all, usually she would be the first one in and waiting to be first up to perform her song. Mr Schue then walked in, clapping his hand in excitement like he usually would, to Jesse it seemed to be his signature move. "Okay everyone! You all look wonderful and I'm glad you went all out for today. First up, of course, is none other than Rachel and she's assured me that everyone is about to see a completely different side to her today" He grinned and took his place to the side of the room, not noticing the smug looks that Santana and Quinn shared between them, they were now eagerly awaiting the reaction of none other than Jesse St James and what they had cooked up with his girlfriend.

Jesse perked up in anticipation as the music kicked in, he recognised it instantly as Holding Out For A Hero. The drums and piano kicked in with the band also singing the backing vocals for the time being. His eyes were fixed on the door and when Rachel finally made her entrance, he felt his jaw drop open in surprise and awe.

At the door to the choir room, there stood his girlfriend dressed in a complete black, latex outift paired with black heeled boots but they weren't high enough that she would risk falling and injuring herself. As his eyes roamed over her body drinking in the sight of her, his own body reacted with such desire that he was close to getting up from the chair, sweeping her off her feet and leaving school for the day so he could have her all to himself. But his hands were now glued to the side of the chair which was holding him in position. From behind Jesse, both Quinn and Santana smirked in delight, he had reacted exactly how they had thought he would.

Rachel stormed into the room, as her eyes met Jesse's all her worries and nerves faded away, all it took was one look from him to make her feel at ease. It also helped seeing just how effected he was by her sudden change in appearance, and she couldn't help but smile in delight. She positioned herself directly on front of Jesse, winking at him seductively just like she had practised with Santana.

_"Where have all the good men gone_   
_And where are all the gods?_   
_Where's the street-wise Hercules_   
_To fight the rising odds?_   
_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_   
_Late at night I toss and turn_   
_And dream of what I need"_

As the first verse kicked in Rachel fell to her knees and crawled to Jesse, sliding up between his knees and rose slowly so she could stare in his eyes for a quick moment; the lust and desire that was buried beneath them gave her all the encouragement she needed to continue. She spun around and moved behind him, she leaned towards Sam, who was dressed as his alter ego 'Football Man', she slowly slid the black tube from around his neck and brought it with her back to the floor.

_"I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_   
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_   
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_   
_I need a hero (New Directions: hero)_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light ('til the morning light)_   
_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon_   
_And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life"_

At this point both Santana and Quinn left their chairs to join Rachel on the floor, they danced and twirled seductively around the piano as Rachel sang. Each time the beat of the drum hit Rachel would crack the black tube as if it was whip.

_"Somewhere after midnight_   
_In my wildest fantasies_   
_Somewhere just beyond my reach_   
_There's someone reaching back for me_   
_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_   
_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet (oh!)_

_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_   
_He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast_   
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_   
_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_   
_He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon_   
_And he's gotta be larger than life_   
_I need a hero_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"_

Rachel cracked the tube again right on front of Jesse's chair, he raised an eyebrow but smirked at her, not noticing how Puck and Mike who were sitting either side of him had slid their chairs away out of fear of being hit. He didn't know what had came over Rachel or how she had discovered this alter-ego of hers, but he liked it. He loved her how she was of course, but discovering a new side to yourself was always fun, and this sultry and seductive side to her was definitely a side he could get used to. But right now in the middle of the classroom he had to shuffle ever so slightly to adjust himself as his body reacted to her performance, he could feel knowing eyes on him and glanced to the side to see Puck smirking at him. From behind him he could feel angry eyes glaring through his back. If looks could kill, he thought and turned back to see none other than the zombie dancer glaring at him with anger. He winked mockingly at him before he felt a small, warm hand on his cheek, bringing his attention fully back to her.

 _"Through the wind and the chill and the rain_  
 _And the storm and the flood_  
 _I can feel his approach is like a fire in my blood_ "

Rachel slid her new prop around Jesse's neck, grinning as his attention once again fixed on her, she licked her lips teasingly, trying to test just how far she could push him while they were in school. Her knee was placed ever so close in between his legs, she practically felt the heat radiating off his body as he fought the urge to control himself or to give in to desire. She didn't know which one was winning but thought it was awfully fitting that he himself had decided to perform as a naughty devil. Maybe they really did think alike after all.

_"Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood_   
_Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my_   
_Blood, blood!_

_Oh!_   
_I need a hero (hero)_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_   
_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast_   
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_   
_I need a hero (hero)_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light"_

Santana and Quinn both took the prop from Rachel's hand, using it to twirl themselves in and out of intricately while singing back up for Rachel, who was now dominating the floor as usual.

_"He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon_   
_And he's gotta be larger than life_   
_I need a hero (hero)_   
_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_   
_He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast_   
_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_   
_I need a hero"_

With that last verse Rachel placed herself in between Quinn and Santana, all three posing as the last chords of the song rung out. It took only a moment for the club to compose themselves after want they had just witnessed, and without another hesitation they burst into applause. But it took Jesse slightly longer to rouse himself from the fantasies he was creating in his head, especially the one which involved a real whip. His thoughts came to an instant stop as he heard the bane of his existence begin to speak, he immediately knew that Finnderella was going to make this about himself and claim that Rachel was singing to him.

"Wow Rachel" Finn grinned. "That was amazing. And you look amazing. I could definitely tell you were singing it to me, I appreciate that"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she felt the happiness of her bubble burst at his words, instead a rage was burning up inside of her and she didn't know if she could control her temper this time. "Thank you for your candour Finn. But you are one hundred percent mistaken in thinking that I was singing this song to you"

Finn frowned, "But you were totally looking at me!"

"No, I was not looking at you" Rachel corrected, "I was looking at my devilish boyfriend sitting the in the front row. This performance was for him and only him"

Jesse shivered with delight at her words, the first time they had been together she had never publicly defended him or sung to him but now here she was doing both. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her but he just knew that he was not going to let her go again. "And judhing by how quiet he is, I think my performance worked charms" Rachel stated, her voice now slightly husky at the sight of Jesse who was now breathing heavily on his seat, he was really fighting his urges to just passionately kiss her on front of their class, but he would save that for later.

Instead he rose from his seat, making sure to inconspicuously 'fix' himself before he dared face the rest of the class, he could hear Puck and Mike barely containing there laughter behind him, but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was Rachel. He crossed the room in barely two strides and picked her up in his arms. "Thank you" He whispered into her ear, grinning himself as he felt her body react against his with a shiver. "Thank you for defending me, thank you for singing to me and only me. And thank you for loving me. I don't know what I would do without you Rachel but I promise you, I am never going to let you go again"

Rachel felt her eyes brimming with tears, she raised her head from where it had been placed on Jesse's shoulder to stare into his eyes. "I love you too Jesse, so incredibly much. And you don't have to worry because I am not going anywhere" She grinned, placing her lips on his to give him a passionate kiss, only stopping when they heard the group muttering in disgust about public displays of affection.

"That performance by the way" Jesse smirked. "Was titillating. You drove me crazy during the whole thing. I just wanted to take you into my arms and have my way with you" He whispered breathlessly into her ear, smirking as he saw the blush tinging her cheeks. "I see you have definitely found another side to yourself Ms Berry"

"Why Mr St James, I think I have" She winked, surprising herself at how much more confident and free she felt, she threw a grateful smile to Quinn and Santana who were now beside the piano with proud looks on their faces. Santana gave her a sultry smirk, as if predicating what she knew was going to come next. While Quinn gave her a friendly smiled and muttered something to herself, which Rachel definitely thought was 'use protection'.

But she didn't focus on that too much, what she did want to focus on was her boyfriend now standing beside her beaming with pride and love at how well her performance was. What she didn't expect was the words that then followed.

"I think we should trade that tube in for a proper whip, what do you say?"

 

 


	10. I Say No - Rachel and Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel finally tells Finn no.

Rachel stared at the ring in the box that was now sitting on her coffee table, she hadn't believed what had happened just a week ago. Never in a million years would she have thought Finn would be proposing to her on the auditorium stage, after all they were too young. But on the other hand she loved him didn't she? Didn't she want to spend the rest of her life with her schoolgirl crush. But now here she was sitting in her living room staring at the ring in question with absolutely no idea on what to do. She knew she had doubts and when you have doubts there's always going to be alarm bells. She just didn't expect to feel them with Finn, but then again Finn had never truly understood her.

After everything they had been through together he still didn't understand her hopes and dreams of being on Broadway, of even attending NYADA. If she was going to spend the rest of her life with him then he needed to understand that. But truth be told, Rachel didn't think Finn would ever understand her dreams or hopes.

But it's not a dream or hope. It's inevitable

Rachel shivered at the last words, she hadn't been able to forget them since the last time they had spoken. The one in question was the only person whose ever been able to understand her dream of being on Broadway. But she had ruined that during their trip to New York for Nationals, unbeknown to her Jesse had travelled the entire way there to watch her perform and to surprise her afterwards, only to find himself surprised when Finn kissed on stage. She had been absolutely furious with Finn after they left the stage, but what caused her the most sadness was the fact that she hadn't been able to find Jesse after he had confronted them about their kiss.

With a sigh, Rachel shut the ring box and went to her room, she stood on front of the mirror and stared at herself long and hard. And she didn't like the person who was staring back at her. She had changed. And not for the better, she had been so focused, almost obsessed with winning Finn back that she changed herself completely to make sure he would fall back in love with her. Apart from her nose and hair, she was almost a Quinn Fabray wannabe.

How had it taken her so long to realise? She used to be a career driven girl, and now all she was focused on was her high school crush who was not going to amount to anything and would continue to live his life in Lima. She didn't want that, she didn't want to be a housewife especially not in dreary Limo, Ohio. She was meant to be something and Rachel knew she was meant to leave New York and never look back. As she continued to stare at herself in the mirror Rachel knew what she had to do, and she finally knew what her answer to Finn's question would be. But first she would need help, she needed to become her old self again and the only person she knew who could do that was Kurt.

\-----------

"Stop fidgeting Rachel, you look beautiful" Kurt reassured his friend as they pulled into the McKinley High School parking lot.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous" Rachel sighed.

"Of course you're going to be, it's only normal. But you're Rachel Barbra Berry who can take on anything or anyone. Of course there's going to be consequences of what you're planning to do but as long as you're willing to accept them and not look back then everything will work out fine" Kurt patted her arm comfortingly, he didn't truly understood what his friend was going through but he definitely knew that Rachel needed to get out of Lima once and for all, he didn't care that he was Finn's brother, he just wanted what was best for Rachel and that was getting to New York. And to ensure their plan worked he was able to call in some last minute reinforcements.

"Thank you Kurt" Rachel smiled

"No problem diva. Now let's walk through those doors and show everyone what we got"

Rachel nodded and with a deep breath they left their car and entered the school, she was trying with every ounce of strength to not concentrate on the ring that was in her bag which now seemed to weigh heavier than ever but she kept her head held high as she got to her locker, immediately being approached by Finn.

"Hey Rach" He smiled lovingly down at his girlfriend, his eyes glancing at her still bare ring finger. "Have you thought about what I asked you?"

Rachel gulped but put her best show face on and smiled, "I have but you'll have to wait until Glee to find out" She smiled, ready to turn round to go to her first class but was stopped by Finn's hand on her shoulder. She turned back to face him and frowned as he eyed her outfit choice up and down.

"What are you wearing?"

Rachel glanced down at her outfit, the one Kurt had picked out for her and saw no issue. She was wearing a black pleated skirt paired with a pink short sleeved jumper that was tucked into the skirt, her ensemble was then paired with a pair of black flats. "What's wrong with my outfit?" She questioned

"Uh" Finn didn't know how to answer, the outfit she had been wearing had taken him by surprise. It was as if he was staring at the crazy and over confident sophomore girl he once knew. He thought Rachel had changed? She had been turning normal over the past few months and he didn't want that to change. "Nothing" He eventually lied. "Just took me by surprise as all. I'll see you at Glee" He leaned down to peck her on the lips but was met by the warmth of her cheek, without saying another word Rachel turned on her heel and walked away from him.

What was going on?

\----------

It felt like eternity until Glee club came but finally Finn was glad to walk through the choir doors, excitement bubbling in his chest as he realised he was about to find out Rachel's answer to his question. But as he entered the room he didn't find anyone there, he glanced around to find any indication that they had been here but all he could see was a note that had been clearly left in Mr Schue's handwriting advising everyone to go to the auditorium. With a shrug Finn turned back and left the room.

After another few minutes he finally arrived at the auditorium and could hear the laughter of his friends, he took a seat beside Puck and frowned when he didn't see Rachel anywhere.

"Puck?"

"What's up dude?"

"Have you seen Rachel anywhere?"

Puck fought the urge to smirk, he wasn't trying to be mean to his friend but he was just happy that the real and original Berry had finally came back. She had changed a lot over the past year or two and Puck knew it was because of Finn, but today he saw the old flame in her eyes. He knew by that look in her eyes that she was determined and ready for something. Even the clothes she was wearing resembled the old Rachel Berry he knew and loved, even if she could drive him crazy most of the time.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure she'll be here soon. Berry's never late"

Little did Finn know though that Puck did know where Rachel was, and that in a matter of seconds he'd be finding out that the answer he wanted wasn't about to be given to him.

Rachel walked onto the stage, smiling as the spotlight hit her in the face, even if it was only just her Glee club members that were about to watch her, she knew that she was destined to be on stage, it was her calling. "Thank you all for allowing me this time to share something with you all. I'll not speak too long because I know how much I drive you all crazy"

Too Rachel's surprise the group of her friends laughed in response, it was something she had hoped to get a laugh at but she didn't think she would. "Finn?"

The sound of his name on her lips immediately drew his attention to her, he perked up and sat up slightly straighter, ready to hear whatever song she was about to sing, just knowing that she was declaring her love for him again.

"This song is especially for you, so listen to every word because I mean it" Rachel smiled. "And if you listen between the lines you'll know my answer to your question"

As if on cue Puck rose from his seat and joined Rachel on stage, he picked up a guitar and waited for the cue to begin. Once Rachel was positioned centre stage she put on her show face and nodded to Puck. What no one had noticed though was that the back entrance to the auditorium had opened and closed just as quickly. Jesse sucked in a deep breath as he saw the figure of the girl he loved standing on stage, ready to bare her soul. He took a seat in the back and watched with peaked interest to what was about to happen. He was hesitant at first when Kurt had called and told him what was going on, he wasn't ready to lose out to Finn Hudson again, but when Kurt told him that Rachel wasn't singing a love ballad to him and it was something completely different, it had certainly intrigued him. So now here he was, in his old rival school and hope swelling in his heart as he hoped that Rachel had come to her senses and was getting rid of the Frankenteen once and for all.

The opening chords of the song rung through the auditorium, it was something that Finn had definitely not been expecting but he shouldn't have been so surprised that it was a musical, it was Rachel after all. He looked at the others, trying to gauge their reaction, it seemed there were a few like him who didn't recognise the song but those obsessed with musicals had definitely recognised the opening. Kurt was whispering quickly to Blaine with a smile on his face, Quinn and Santana were now sitting up straighter in their seats watching with curiosity and...hope? Finn sighed and turned back to watch his girlfriend as she begun to sing the opening lyrics.

_"You are a drug_   
_You are a poison pill_   
_I've got to kick this habit now_   
_Or else I never will_   
_I loved the rush_   
_When you would hold me close_   
_But you will not be satisfied_   
_Until I overdose"_

The nerves that Rachel had been feeling before had now disappeared and now in their presence was a new found sense of excitement and happiness. She was now leaving behind the one person who had been dragging her down all of this time. It was a feeling she couldn't describe but she felt free and rejuvenated, she could now finally escape Lima without any regrets or guilt.

_"This is it_   
_Hit the brake_   
_I am finally awake_   
_Let me be_   
_Let me go_   
_You need help_   
_I can't provide_   
_I am not qualified_   
_This troubled teen is getting clean_   
_I say no"_

Her audience gasped as they caught on to what she was saying, all eyes turned to Finn who was still watching with a smile on his face, not yet catching on to what she was saying to him. She was saying no, no to everything and no to marrying him. She was getting free of his clutches once and for all. But the euphoria Finn had been feeling suddenly disappeared as he truly listened to the words she was saying, the smile slipped from his face as he realised that this song was his answer to his question. He stood up from his seat, not one bit impressed that she had chosen to do this so publicly.

"Rachel, who else is gonna...." Finn attempted to shout over the song much to the displeasure of everyone in the audience. From his seat in the back Jesse rolled his eyes, his irritation for the younger boy growing with every passing minute but his heart soared at Rachel's next words.

Rachel glared at him as she sung, "No, no, no, no, no!"

Trying to interrupt someone's performance was the height of rudeness. Finn was pulled back down to his seat by Kurt, he didn't even notice the glare that Rachel had given him.

_"Don't say a word_   
_You speak and I cave in_   
_You'll twist the truth again_   
_And drill deep down beneath my skin_   
_You said you'd change_   
_And I believed in you_   
_But you're still using me to justify the harm you do"_

Rachel walked closer to the stage and as the light moved to focus on her again her eyes were suddenly alerted to a presence at the back of the hall, as her eyes spotted the familiar curls she felt the hair on her arms stand on end. Her sixth sense began to tingle as she realised that the only person who could cause such a reaction was now sitting in the room, which in turn spurred her on even more, she finally felt free enough to no longer hold back when she sung,

_"This is it_   
_Hit the brake_   
_Call it all my mistake_   
_Long as you let me go_   
_You need help_   
_I can't provide_   
_I'm not Bonnie_   
_You're not Clyde_

_It's not too late_   
_I'm getting straight_   
_I say no"_

The other members of Glee stared at the girl on front of them, they had no idea that Rachel had been holding back on them this much. The emotion and energy she was putting into the performance was blowing them away. Kurt snuck a sideways glance at Finn who was now sitting so far back into his seat that he looked like he wanted to disappear, the expression on his face wasn't much better. He was glowering at his now ex-girlfriend who was immensely enjoying herself on the stage. Kurt couldn't help but smirk, as mean and awful as it sounded Finn deserved this after all the heartache he put Rachel through.

_"Blame your childhood_   
_Blame your Dad_   
_Blame the life you never had_   
_But hurting people? That's your choice my friend_   
_And hate will earn you nothing in the end_   
_This is the end"_

Jesse sucked in a deep breath as the hope soared in his heart, if was he understanding Rachel's words correctly, then it meant she was done with Finn for good. He couldn't help but lean forward in his seat as he continued to watch her perform, he knew she was good but she had definitely been holding back. But now that she was finally freed from that toxic hold Finn had on her, she could finally be her true self and show off her true potential.

_"This is it_   
_I won't cry_   
_Starting now, I will try_   
_To pay back_   
_All the karma I owe_   
_Start again_   
_Somewhere new_   
_Far from the cool guys like you_   
_So goodbye_   
_'Cause now I'm_   
_Saying no_

_I say no!_

_No!"_

As the song drew to a close Rachel breathed heavily as she awaited the response from her friends, there was only a brief silence before they erupted into applause. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face, but only for a brief moment as she was almost immediately being approached by Finn.

As he finally got to her they just stared at each other in silence, but finally Finn couldn't take it anymore. "Why Rachel?"

Rachel sighed and pulled the box out of her pocket, "I'm sorry Finn, but...we're just too young. I can't marry you" She placed it delicately in his hand before continuing. "And I think I've finally realised that I'm not in love with you. I love you, but it's more of a platonic love. I think I was just in love with the idea of being loved, and I didn't care who it was. I know that sounds harsh and I'm sorry but Finn, I have to get out of Lima. I can't stay here, I'm destined to be at New York"

Finn sighed, how he didn't see this coming he didn't know, he had just thought that with Rachel having started to go normal that her dreams would go away too, or at least she would get some new dreams that would involve them staying at Lima. "But I could come to New York with you, we could experience it together?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'm sorry Finn, but no. We both know that New York isn't for you. You're going to be destined for something great but not in New York. And not with me. So my answer is no and I hope you can respect that but as soon as I graduate I'm moving to New York"

"You could at least try to be a bit more cut up about this you know" Finn sighed, his temper wearing thin.

Rachel pressed her mouth into a tight line as she glared at him, "I understand that you're upset, but I know that this is the right for decision for me. I'd rather be up front and honest with you, telling you exactly how I feel and truthfully I'm not cut up about it. I've been feeling this way for a while now and when you proposed to me that was the final nail in the coffin, it gave me the confidence to really think about what I wanted and it made me realise how much I've changed for you when you have done nothing for me, I've always been the one sacrificing something or someone" Rachel's eyes drifted to the back of the auditorium where she could still see the head of hair that she had always loved.

"That's not true!"

"Don't do this Finn, please, I ask you to respect my wishes and walk away. I'm sorry that I'm being cruel but I'm being honest and sometimes the truth hurts" Rachel admitted. With nothing left to say Finn turned on his heel and stalked off the stage and out of McKinley. The rest of her friends complimented her performance and some of them even give her hugs after what had happened with Finn, but all too soon it was Kurt who was clearing the stage and as he began to leave he threw her a quick wink.

It wasn't long before she heard the familiar sound of men's boots walking across the stage, just as he approached her Rachel had barely managed to get her breathing under control.

"Rachel"

"Jesse"

The two stared at each other, not quite sure on what to say to one another, but it was Jesse who broke the silence first. As he took in Rachel's appearance along with her new attitude he couldn't help but grin. "No animal sweaters I see?" He teased plafully

Rachel shrugged, but couldn't help but smile. "They're still in my closet at home. I was tempted to break one out for today but Kurt persuaded me not too"

Jesse nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets nervously. "That was quite the performance. I didn't expect you to be a fan of Heather's"

"Please not only was Heather's one of the greatest movies of the 80s, the musical perfectly sums up my High School experience so I found it fitting that one of the songs from the show was perfect for me telling Finn no and ending it once and for all"

"Is it really over?" The question had come out of his mouth before he could stop it but honestly Jesse was curious. She had told him for so long that Finn and herself were meant to be together that he finally started believing it, leading to himself to the conclusion that he would never find love again.Not like the love he had with Rachel.

"It is" Rachel nodded and stared him for a few moments, the high from her performance was still enveloping her like a safe cloud but of course when he appeared she just wanted to ramble and rant everything to him, and that's what she did. "I've just had enough of him constantly putting me down or forcing me to push my dreams to the back and forced me to help him with his. I was getting impatient and I knew the clock was ticking. I meant what I said on the stage to him, I don't care if it made me sound like a bitch"

Jesse quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Wow. Rachel Berry cursing. I thought I would never see the day"

Rachel swatted his arm playfully before laughing. "You know I think this is me finally maturing" She admitted. "It's scary and I'm not quite sure on who I am just yet. Finn had taken so much from me and all it took was for me to look in the mirror and realise just how much I had changed for him. It was quite the shock to the system

"I'm sure it was" Jesse nodded thoughtfully, he had witnessed first hand just how much Rachel had changed the last time they had met, she had become a shell of the girl he loved and his heart was in pain to see her like that. But now here she was, ready to take the world by storm. "You shouldn't have to change for anyone Rachel, especially for someone who claims to love you. I'm glad you've realised that yourself without another intervention being required"

Rachel laughed at the fond memory of the Barbravention that Kurt and Puck had held for her, "So am I" She smiled and they fell into another comfortable silence as they both appreciated being in each other's company.

"How did you know what was happening today?" Rachel queried

"Well, a little bird called Kurt may have let a thing or two slip. He didn't really tell me what was going on per say. But he let me know enough that it got me intrigued, and you know when I'm intrigued I have to follow my curious gut to see what happens"

"That is true" Rachel smiled. "I'm glad you're here though. And thank you for coming"

Jesse shrugged, "No need to thank me. I'm glad I came, especially knowing that you're finally free now" He smiled at her, and when he did he could see the twinkle in her eye, the one that she only got around him, just knowing that there may be a chance with her made the temptation to kiss her even stronger but he knew he had to wait, she needed to find her feet and that was okay. As long she could do it while he was around of course.

"So Ms Berry, tell me. Have you by any chance heard back from any of the colleges you got into?" Jesse smirked, already knowing the news she was keen to share and having news of his own to tell.

Rachel bit her lip, the excitement bubbling in her chest until she was unable to contain it. "I got in Jess! I got into NYADA!" She squealed before throwing herself into his arms, he had been anticipating some kind of reaction so it was no surprise when he caught her with ease, chuckling quietly and smiling into her hair.

"I knew you would. You're perfect for that school and Madame Tibideux would have been crazy not to let you in" Jesse grinned and place a soft kiss to her cheek, fighting the urge to grin even wider when he saw her cheeks flush pink.

"Thank you, that means a lot"

"I have some news of my own"

Rachel's interest peaked at this, was he about to tell her that he got a leading role on Broadway? Could it be that his dreams were about to come true. She was running through a million and one scenarios in her hand when she felt Jesse shaking her gently, a smile on his face. "You haven't changed one bit Rachel" She blushed at his words but smiled anyway.

"Just tell me before my brain explodes!"

"Okay okay" Jesse laughed, "I got into NYADA too! I'm going back to college so we'll be freshmen together"

Rachel gasped, her eyes widening in surprise and delight, and for a second time that day she threw herself into Jesse's waiting arms.

"Oh Jesse. That's wonderful" She beamed, "I hope we have most of our classes together, I couldn't imagine being by myself. We have so much to look forward too now" Rachel clapped her hands excitedly and Jesse couldn't help but love her even more in that moment, her happiness was priority to him and to see just how happy his news made her, warmed his heart.

"Come on, let's go talk over some coffee!" Jesse held his arm out to her and she gladly linked hers with him as they fell into a comfortable conversation about which Broadway roles they wanted to tackle first.

As soon as their figures disappeared Kurt and Blaine appeared from the side of the stage, Kurt looking smug while Blaine looked defeated. "I told you they had undeniable chemistry" Kurt smirked

"True but they're not together yet" Blaine pointed out

"I didn't say they would get together. All I bet was that Jesse would show up and Rachel would be ecstatic. Now didn't she look ecstatic to you"

"She did" Blaine sighed and handed over $10 to Kurt. "I'm not betting with you again"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are from Heather's The Musical - West End Original Cast Recording


End file.
